Reaching You
by hinagiku13
Summary: AU. how much can you give to reach the one you love? what are you willing to give up?... this is a love story between our favorite couple nanoha and fate. read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Bye Bye Fatechan

**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything connected to magical girl lyrical nanoha.

hi guys! this is my first long story so hope you like it ^_^ i put it to rated T just to be safe enjoy!

**Reaching you**

Chapter 1: Bye Bye Fate-chan

~Nanoha POV~

Saturday morning, I always love weekend because there is no school and I can help my parent in the midoriya café then later if I have extra time I'll hang out with my friends. Today is an ordinary day no different from the day before and before that…. Is what I thought but today something different will happen… no its not like it was unexpected I actually knew that this day will come, I knew it but I still tried to ignore this day, I always thought that if I tried my best and make everyday a normal day then this day will never come… but who am I kidding I'm just fooling myself because no matter how much I want things to be the same, in the end, its not up to me to decide how things will turn out to be.

I snap out of my daydreaming when I heard a muffle voice crying harder and harder not far from where I stand. My family and my friend's family gather here today in front of _her_ house. I'm standing here right behind my mother who currently talking to _her_ mother. I tighten my grip on the teddy bear in my hand as I look slightly to my right to see my two friends talking to each other.

"Hayate-chan its okay don't cry" the girl with blonde hair smile, she reach out for her right hand then rub the head of the crying girl in front of her.

"please *hic* Fate-chan don't go… stay here with me and Nanoha-chan" a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes look up pleadingly to the taller blonde girl.

As Fate gaze at the pleading eyes of Hayate, Fate was about to say something when a woman with a brown hair just like Hayate move close to her from the back then put her hands on Hayate's shoulder. Hayate turn around with her tears flowing freely on her cheeks. Hayate's mother wipe away her tears then shook her head "Hayate don't be selfish your troubling Fate here… Fate should go where her parents are" her mother smile sadly then cupped Hayate's cheeks before Hayate wrapped her little arms in her mother's neck as she cry harder than before.

Hayate-chan, the girl with blue eyes and brown hair is one of my best friends. Although its only 2 years since I met them Hayate is always a crybaby as far as I can remember. She would cry on every little thing that she don't like that happen to her. Because of her weak personality she is very popular in school especially with the boys… being bullied of course. It's a good thing _she_ is always around to protect her. Hayate is lucky that she didn't experience worst than those people that are bullied because of _her_ overprotective personality towards Hayate.

Ah that's right I haven't said _her_ name right? Sorry about that, the girl I'm referring to is that girl patting Hayate's head with blonde hair and burgundy eyes, Fate Harlaown. Fate-chan and Hayate-chan grow up together, Fate would always protect Hayate when she is bullied or cheer her up when Hayate would cry over trivial things. Because of Fate overprotective personality towards Hayate, Hayate would always follow her around, I guess Hayate see her as a big sister than a childhood friend. Anyway, Fate-chan would always go home with bruises and her mother, Lindy-san would always give her long scolding. Sometimes I get irritated in Hayate-chan's personality so I end up teasing her and making her cry but Fate would always give me a chop on the head and we end up fighting about Hayate.

~xX*Xx~

**~Flashback~**

"Fate-chan! listen to me your only making Hayate-chan worse… let her stand up on her own… she won't get over of her crybaby personality if you always there to cover for her… she would end up depending on you for the rest of her life"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for her to be so dependent on me" Fate look down on her feet

"geez… Fate-chan… being kind to someone is okay but it has limits you know...if you cross the boundary kindness become pity don't you think its cruel to do that?"

"…what should I do then?"Fate look up with her puppy dog eyes

"aww … alright leave it to me!" i put my hands on Fate shoulder with overflowing confidence on my face.

the next day I start my plan and of course the plan is "tease Hayate-chan until she fight back!". Fate would always give this worried look when I make Hayate cry and of course Fate-chan could not interfere even if Hayate would beg Fate-chan to help her. I told Fate-chan she is welcome if she would help me with my plan but when I smile at her I saw her shiver in fear but I guess its just my imagination.

~xX*Xx~

I remember before mom and Lindy-san said that we always argue about Hayate-chan like a parent would do for his or her daughter on how to raise their child. They said that I was like a strict father and Fate was a caring mother. I didn't get it before and at that time I saw it Fate-chan was blushing and when our eyes met she instantly avert her eyes making our parents laugh harder at us. I don't know what came over me but I suddenly felt embarrass and I end up blushing myself.

I was so engulf on daydreaming that when my father put her hands in my shoulder, my heart literally jump from shock. I heard my parents laugh together with Lindy-san in my reaction and because I was embarrass that I was caught daydreaming while looking at Fate I did what I do best. I glare and pout but it just made then burst out laughing again. Father is the first one that stop laughing then ruffle my head, I didn't complain but I close my left eyes from the touch. "Nanoha aren't you going to say goodbye to fate too?" my father ask as soon as he let my mess hair go. "but I already said what I want to say to her yesterday" I answer while fixing my hair. "Nanoha today is the day Fate and her mom would move away you should at least spend it with Fate before they leave" mom said standing near father. "Saying goodbye huh?" I look at the teddy bear in my hand then back to my two best friends.

"Fate-chan!" I run towards Fate then wrapped my arms around her neck. I don't know what came over me but I tighten my embrace on Fate-chan as if I won't see her ever again. Seconds later, I feel that Fate immediately relax in my embrace then wrap her hands around my waist then lean her head on mine. I totally forgot that our parents are watching us when I inhale fate's scent. I snap out of it when Fate-chan softly whisper my name and I immediately let her go.

"s-sorry Fate-chan" I blush as I look in Fate's eyes. Fate-chan smile at me but when our eyes met her eyes are full of different kinds of emotion but mostly sadness as if telling me to hug her again.

"its okay Nanoha-chan" Fate smile again

'_why is it that her eyes are always sad' _i thought as i stare back to those sad eyes.

Fate wave her hands back and forth in front of me as I keep on staring at her. I grab Fate-chan's hands and keep on gazing at her, Fate-chan is already blushing when I open my mouth "Fate-chan" looking surprise Fate-chan stand up straight "y-yes?" she stutter but I didn't mind "don't worry about Hayate-chan anymore because I will look after her…. so please just-" my voice tremble and my mind suddenly blank and I can't think of anything else to say as I look down on my feet. "I see… I'm counting on you Nanoha-chan" Fate say as she move closer to me then lift up my chin. This time Fate-chan is the one that wrap her arms on me "I'll contact you as soon as I get there okay?" she whisper on my ears and I just nod.

"Fate-chan don't forget us okay?" Hayate-chan said, Fate-chan let go of me then smile at Hayate-chan

"of course how can I forget my two best friends… come here you two" Fate hug me and Hayate tightly.

"Fate we should go now the plane might leave us behind" Lindy said standing beside their car not far from us. Fate-chan immediately let go then shout back at Lindy "yes mom I'm coming" Fate hug everyone then wave her right hand "bye!" Fate said with a smiling face before she run off to where Lindy stands. As if time suddenly slow down, I could hear every step Fate take as she move further and further away from me, my heart beats faster and faster as I watch her back. I suddenly feel the need to stop her and before I knew it my feet is already moving towards Fate. I clutch Fate's right hand making her stop then she look back at me. When I realize what I just did a blush suddenly spread on my face.

"Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan h-here" I lift the teddy bear I was holding in front of Fate's face then I close my eyes shut because of embarrassment.

"this is Alicia right?" Fate ask in confusion as she pull the teddy bear down to see my face.

"yeah… I wan't you to have it" I shove it in Fate's hands and give her a serious look so she won't refuse me.

I don't know when it starts but I always like stuff toys. It become a habit of mine to name my favorite things so I name this teddy bear Alicia. I always carry it around whenever Hayate, Fate and I play together. I remember one time they ask me to borrow it but with me being selfish and possessive with the things I like, I never let them play with it.

Fate reluctantly reach out to accept it and she accidentally(I think so) brush her hands in mine. I can feel my heart jump and beat faster from the sudden touch. I think it's the same for Fate-chan because she immediately take the bear and smile sheepishly at me.

"are you sure I can have it?"

"your going far away from here right? So I thought if I give you Alicia then you won't be lonely anymore"

"thank you Nanoha-chan I'll treasure it"

"Fate-chan"

"hm?"

"i… I don't really like saying goodbye so instead of goodbye…. See you again… Fate-chan" I smile at Fate but I knew it tears are forming in my eyes.

Fate move closer to me then touch my left cheek then she smile but as if remembering something she remove her necklace then remove one of the two pendant before she lean more at me and encircle her arms at me to put the necklace on. I slightly shiver when her warm breath tickles my expose neck and whisper something on me before the warmth suddenly disappear and she run off and get inside the car. I still stand there as I tighten my hold on the necklace Fate give me while watching their car further and further away.

Our parents didn't say anything, they just walk back into our house leaving me and Hayate behind.

"Nanoha-chan that's Fate-chan's necklace right?" Hayate said looking straight on the necklace.

"yeah but this one is only half of it… Fate-chan remove the crescent shape pendant and take it with her" Nanoha look at the star shape pendant in her hands. Its transparent glasslike body sparkles under the ray of the sun as it dangle on nanoha's neck.

"she must be worried about you because you give her alicia"

"she didn't need to do that… stupid Fate-chan" my voice sound harsh but I couldn't care because I can't contain my emotions anymore.

"I see… but you know your amazing Nanoha-chan you didn't cry at all" Hayate pat my back as if trying to lift up the gloomy atmosphere.

"not really" I look down as I grit my teeth

"but you were able to smile until…. The…. End…. Nanoha-chan?"

Hayate immediately reach for her handkerchief and wipe the tears that are falling down on my cheeks. I didn't realize I was crying until I feel the soft cloth of Hayate-chan's handkerchief. I tried to wipe it myself but the tears just won't stop.

"nyahaha I'm stupid huh?... I cry after Fate-chan left… really stupid"

"Nanoha-chan"

"it won't stop falling … what is this geez so embarrassing" I sit down and then covers my face trying to stop myself from crying. Hayate smile at me then sit beside me as she sooth me by rubbing my back.

"its okay Nanoha-chan just let it out" I try to muffle my cries but Hayate-chan's words are not helping at all

"Hayate-chan" I said with my trembling voice, I look up then look at Hayate-chan and I knew it she is crying herself.

"mou why are you crying too?" I reach out my hand then wipe Hayate-chan's face. She is such a crybaby.

"b-because mom said that when a friend is sad you will also feel sad so i… I sniff" I smile sadly but didn't said anything. I try to hug Hayate-chan to make her stop crying but I end up crying more. How could I not cry when Fate-chan whisper something like that?

"_see you Nanoha-chan… I'll miss you"_

She said it with so much love that I feel pathetic inside. My heart is filled with regrets and sorrow as reality hit me when her warmth disappear from my arms, from there I realize that Fate-chan is really going to leave this place, it hurts when I can only watch her go away it feels like my heart is tearing apart, it really hurts but what hurts the most is the fact that I just realize, all this time I was deeply in love with Fate-chan.

* * *

><p>Next chapter the story will jump 7 years later.<p>

i know there is some wrong grammars there and i can't properly put names to who's talking when i put " " there. sorry about that but i'll try my best to improve next time. the story is AU so its not connected to the original magical girl lyrical nanoha and the character here are a little OOC especially hayate(laugh) but don't worry she will become more hayate-like in the next chapter. please review, the more review the faster i will post the next chapter.

for those who are curious:

- i didn't give any name to hayate's parents because they didn't need to have one(laugh)

- hayate and nanoha and fate are all 9 year old kids here

- the idea of the star and crescent shape pendant on fate's necklace came from mizuki nana's song astrogation(i was listening to her song while writing this chapter). Shooting star & Crescent moon


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Call!

**Reaching you**

**~A Surprise Call~**

"Nanoha-chan… I want you to listen to me"

It was a sunny day and the sun is already setting. In an empty park where no one is around, two young girls around the age of 9 is standing near the rails of the park that overlook the sea. Their shadows stretches as the sky became red with the sun slowly descending to end the day. There, Fate stand still, slightly shivering with Nanoha in front of her wondering what Fate would say to her.

"what is it Fate-chan?... you look nervous" Nanoha said slightly amuse because fate look nervous but her smile immediately fade when fate look at her with a serious stare she rarely show. "w-what is it fate-chan?" like a contagious disease Nanoha became nervous herself.

"N-Nanoha-chan…. I- i… ummmmmmm" Fate stutter and avoid Nanoha's eyes, a shade of red appear on her face so red that she look like she might faint any second now. Nanoha wait patiently on what Fate would say but every time Fate utters something she would fidget and her face become redder than before. Nanoha sigh and touch Fate's shoulder then brush Fate's bangs away, Fate's eyes widen and her body stiffens when Nanoha suddenly connect her forehead to Fate's to feel her temperature. "Wa-What N-Nanoha-chan w-what are you doing?" fate said, she can't help but look at the blue eyes in front of her then to the lips that is only inches away from hers. She gulps loudly and her heart started to race "shhhh your face is so red Fate-chan so I'm checking your temperature… hmm… doesn't seems you have a fever… that's weird" Fate push Nanoha's shoulder gently then wave her hands lightly to show that she don't have a fever. "I'm not sick Nanoha-chan" she explain "I see then what is it? are you embarrass on what you will say? Is that why you're so red?" Nanoha said, she lightly giggles then walking beside Fate then touch the rail looking out to the beautiful setting sun.

"w-well something like that I guess…" Fate answer with trembling lips and scratch the back of her head sheepishly.

"I see… don't tell me you did something to me like… kiss me while I was asleep didn't you?" Nanoha suddenly accuse pointing at Fate

"what? I d-didn't!" _'Although I want to'_ fate frantically denies it and her face become red again.

"nyahahaha I was joking silly Fate-chan… I said that so you would loosen up a bit relax will you? Say it properly so I would understand" nanoha cover her mouth to muffle her laughter because Fate is pouting and silently telling her to stop laughing. Well Nanoha always like teasing Fate whenever she get a chance even if they are talking about something serious right now.

Fate inhale once no twice before she open her mouth again to say something

"then here goes"

"…"

"I…. Nanoha-chan… I like you!"

Fate's words echo in the empty park and Nanoha's playful face, for the first time become serious as she stare back to Fate's face.

It became silent for a second and Fate's eyes are tightly close while facing Nanoha.

"nyahahaha so thats what your worried about? I like you too Fate-chan" nanoha reply immediately and Fate's eyes open slowly but instead of smiling back at Nanoha she looks really sad even her eyes said so. "I'm serious Nanoha-chan I like you" her words are trembling and her heart is racing because what she heard is not the same meaning than her own "like".

"…. Eh?" is the only answer Nanoha could think of when she realize what Fate means. Nanoha might be dense but she is not stupid. She actually know that Fate just confess her feelings for her but she just want to make sure if she didn't misunderstand the situation. Even though she think carefully, Nanoha's eyes became wide and her face become red because it's the first time someone has confess their feelings to her but she didn't expect it to come from Fate's mouth.

Regaining her composure fate felt she could say it clearly now. "I guess that confuse you huh? Then I will put it this way… I have fallen in love with you… I don't know when I start to see you more than a friend so…" Fate's voice trail off, she stare to the ground and grind her teeth together.

"I…. don't know what to say… thank you Fate-chan I didn't know you feel that way for me" Nanoha said looking at Fate who still didn't lift her face to look at her so she continue. Nanoha grab Fate's cheeks then gently lift it up revealing tears forming on her beautiful sad red eyes. Nanoha show a sad and worried face then open her mouth "I also love you but as a friend… my best friend" Fate shivers after hearing those words but she didn't say anything.

"…"

"I'm sorry fate-chan" Nanoha can feel warm tears flowing over her hand and tears also start to fall on Nanoha's face.

"It's okay Nanoha-chan I already expect your answer to be like that"

Fate remove Nanoha's hand on her face then dash off without looking back.

"ah wait Fate-chan! Fate-chan! FATEEEE-CHAAAAAN!"

**~xX*Xx~**

**7 years later**

***beep* *beep**beep***

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha suddenly sit up from her bed, she is covered with sweat that is slowly rolling down her neck as if waking up from a nightmare. '_that dream again huh….' _Nanoha wipe her sweat from her forehead but as soon as she put her hands down she didn't realize that she's on the edge of her bed. Nanoha slips then fall down with her blanket, she shouts by the sudden pain she felt on her butt.

"aww that hurts" Nanoha slowly stand up and crawl back to her bed then rub her painful butt "okay now I'm awake" she said then push the button to stop the beeping of the alarm clock. "wait a minute…" Nanoha look at the clock it says 5:00 AM

"what? I set it an hour early sigh" Nanoha put it down then scratches her head "I'm suppose to go to school at 7:30 AM what did I wake up so early for then? Geez!". Nanoha lazily lay back in bed, silence filled the room as she close her eyes Nanoha could only hear the sound of the clock ticking "I can't go back to sleep…. I don't feel sleepy anymore" Nanoha open her eyes then look up the ceiling.

'_I keep on dreaming about that day…. The day Fate-chan confesses her feelings for me… that day was the saddest day of our life because I rejected her… my best friend…'_

'_After that, talking to each other became awkward and weeks go by without us talking to each other, well not when Hayate-chan is around but I think that time Hayate-chan knew something was wrong between us but slowly we started talking to each other again like nothing happen and then that day came…'_

"mom and I are going to live in midchilda with my grandfather"

"I see does hayate-chan already know?"

"yeah you're the last person to hear the news I said today"

'_after that she also said that "its better this way right? I mean this way I can move on and get over my feelings for you Nanoha-chan so that one day I can look at you as a friend again" her eyes look so sad my heart ache just looking at her sad face. I don't know when but I think her eyes always look sad but at that time it looks sadder than before and it looks like its about to break into tears as soon as you take your eyes off her'_

'_from then on we spend the remaining days together and hold them dear since we don't know when fate-chan would come back again or if she would come back again.'_

'_Strange feelings start to overflow my chest since the day I heard that she will move overseas.. I can't understand and sort out these feelings so I end up becoming distant to Fate-chan until the day she say her last goodbye to us. After fate-chan left I thought I won't cry but after I can't see her anymore tears flow non stop from my eyes and then reality strike me Fate-chan is gone now and she may not come back anymore so I cried then I realize that this pain I feel in my heart, all this time is not that I don't understand it its just I keep denying it ever since Fate-chan confess her feelings for me no I think its already there from the beginning it just surface after knowing she would leave me… I actually feel the same way for Fate-chan…'_

"I really regretted to know that I'm in love with her after she left…and that Fate-chan….. She didn't even bother communicating with us… she didn't even send a single letter or try to call us! Stupid Fate-chan!" Nanoha pout then stand up throwing her blanket away. Nanoha sigh realizing how stupid it is to complain if the said person is not there "I should take a bath and get ready for school".

'_7 years had pass and I'm already 16 years old… and I didn't hear anything from her this past 7 years, I wonder if Fate-chan is okay… I want to see her no even to hear her voice is enough… ah what am I saying! Geez! I should stop talking to myself'_

After taking a bath Nanoha proceed to her room to get dress and then comb her hair in a ponytail slightly away from the middle. "there perfect!" Nanoha said looking in a mirror then rush downstairs to see her father and mother. "morning mom,dad!" Nanoha greeted them then kiss both of them on the cheeks.

"good morning Nanoha your up early did something happen? Its only 6:00 AM and your class starts at 7:30 AM right?" Momoko said while looking at the meal she is cooking, omelet to be exact.

"Right, your always late you know, Hayate-chan would come and pick you up just to get you to school on time" her father added then flip the page of the newspaper. Sitting down to his father right side of the table Nanoha pout then crosses her arms together. "hmpf your saying it like I'm always late! Of course, I'm already in high school so I thought its time to change" Nanoha said then munch the bread in front of her while waiting for the food. "Really?" Shiro narrow his eyes at her then show a slight smirk in his face. "but Nanoha its already been a week since school start right?" Momoko said putting omelet in front of Nanoha and Shiro.

"geez that is why I said I it's time to change!" Nanoha quickly cover her mistake.

"now, now Nanoha don't be mad your father and I are just surprise to see you up so early we couldn't help but tease you" Momoko said then sit beside Nanoha.

"hahaha that's right but if your changing now then I'm happy for you" Shiro smile putting down the newspaper to dig in.

"is that an insult or a compliment dad?" Nanoha glare at shiro then give a big sigh before eating herself.

"what is with the big sigh Nanoha?" Momoko stop eating then look at Nanoha

"well I dream about Fate-chan again this morning"

"what about? Don't tell me it ended before you could kiss her that's why you look sad right now?" Momoko tease.

"w-what? Its not like that mom! Geez… it's a sad dream"

'_mom and dad actually know my feelings for Fate-chan. I remember after Fate-chan leave this place I ask mom for advice about my feelings and I was more surprise they actually know and that they know before even I realize that I'm in love with Fate-chan. Since then they become very supportive on my love life and they didn't care if I'm interested with a guy or a girl' _

"I see… anyway I think you should hurry up and finish your food and go to Hayate's house she will be surprise if you show up" Momoko said while clasping her hands together and purposely change the gloomy subject for Nanoha.

"okay thanks mom"

"no problem Nanoha"

"come home early today okay Nanoha? The shop might be busy today so we need a hand" Shiro said after putting down his coffee.

"kay!"

**~xX*Xx~**

**Hayate's house**

**~Nanoha's POV~**

"Hayate-chan!" I said as I called out from outside a big western style house with beautiful flowers growing in the garden. I know I said it loud enough since my voice echo in this empty street but nobody answer back. I shout Hayate's name again and again but there is no sign of anyone opening the front door. I tap my fingers impatiently as I cross my arms together, hoping that someone would open the door but no matter how long I wait nobody came. I'm not really the type of person that can wait patiently so I angrily scratch my head and lean on the front gate "Hayat-" I was surprise when the front gate suddenly open and because I rest all of my weight on the gate I almost fall flat to the ground. I sigh and thought _'next time Nanoha check if the gate is open'_ I mentally scold myself. I step on the porch then look through the window but I didn't see anyone. The thought that nobody is at home cross my mind but I immediately shrug it off because today is a school day so its impossible that nobody is at home. I stand in front of their door and I was about to knock when I remember my lesson earlier, I reluctantly turn the door knob and I was surprise to find out that the front door is open.

I'm worried I know I never did come to Hayate's house every morning but they won't just carelessly left the door and gate open so I rush towards Hayate's room. I open the door and it made a loud slamming sound of the door hitting the wall. I immediately saw Hayate looking surprise as she saw me and her comb fell on the floor, looks like she was fixing her hair while looking at the mirror. I sigh feeling relief that she is okay "Hayate-chan! so you are here… I was worried no one answer me when I called your name earlier" Hayate narrow her eyes on me and ask "… who are you?" I tilt my head and look at her dumbfound "did you hit your head or something? Its me your friend Nanoha" Hayate didn't look convince so she ask again "Nanoha-chan?" I don't know why she is asking the obvious but I smile and answer her "Yup the one and only".

"must be my imagination" Hayate look back on her mirror and fix her hair. I immediately stop her by touching her shoulder "wait I'm real see" I smile but Hayate is just not very convince about it. Hayate thinks and crosses her hands together.

"Oh I know! you must be Nanoha-chan's twin sister… its nice to finally meet you! You totally fooled me there! I thought you're the real Nanoha" Hayate clasped her hands together

"I don't have any" I immediately denied with a stoic face

"then you're a g-g-ghost?" Hayate point at me with a trembling finger as if she's looking at a real ghost

"why would a ghost do all the trouble to look like me just to greet you early in the morning?" I face palm, this conversation is becoming ridiculous.

" ah your right about that…then you're an…. Android?"

"I'm a NORMAL human being!" I throw my hands up in the air.

"then you're an imposter acting all friendly to me to get Nanoha's embarrassing photos!" Hayate accuse me

"what are you talking about I'm the real nano- what embarrassing photos?"

I'm starting to piss off but it looks like Hayate just don't get it and keep on making fun of me.

"If you're the real Nanoha then today is the end of the worl-"

*SMACK!*

I punch hayate really hard in the head and create a big lump over it.

"OUCH! that hurt Nanoha-chan" Hayate touch her throbbing and red lump.

"You finally recognize me now huh? If I knew this way is faster I would have punch you earlier" I smirk triumphantly.

"Of course I will recognize you! You're the only violent Nanoha-chan I know" Hayate quickly cover her mouth when she saw my brow twitch and glare at her.

"that's what you get for making fun of me Hayate-chan and your head is as hard as a stone my hand still hurt from punching you"I said while soothing my red right hand.

"what? Is that something you should say to the person you punch really hard in the head? I almost bit my tongue you know! Geez Nanoha-chan can't you take a joke?" Hayate walk down stairs to get some ice for her big lump with me following behind her.

"Since when did you become a funny person huh? You should be glad I'm left handed and didn't use my left hand" I smirk mockingly and look at Hayate.

"Should I be? *Sigh*…. Anyway I'm just surprise your so early today, anyone would react that way you know" Hayate nod repeatedly to herself.

"well you're the ONLY ONE who reacted that way though" I look at Hayate like she is someone I don't know. "I knew it! mom told me you'll be surprise to see me here but I didn't expect you to be so surprise." I sigh exaggeratedly.

"Loosen up a bit Nanoha-chan your sighing wayyyyyy too much these past few days did you know your letting some of your happiness escape?"

"nyahaha sorry" I scratch my cheeks sheepishly

Hayate sigh at my reaction then face palm. I was surprise Hayate sigh too after she just said I should not sigh then she immediately look up and show me a shock face.

"see? Its contagious now!" Hayate accuse.

"what the? You blame me now? You just did that yourself" I answer back.

"then I blame it to you waking up so early!... really now… you should stop doing things you usually don't do it brings ME bad luck" Hayate wave her hands up in disbelief.

"hmpf and what kind of bad luck is that?" I raise my right eyebrow then cross my hands together.

"just look at my lump its screaming from pain!" Hayate prove her point by pointing on her swollen head.

I twitch from anger and my eyebrow cross "ah really? Like I said you brought it up for yourself or would you rather want to have another one? This time I will use my left hand" I smile evilly then crack my knuckles.

"w-well maybe something will happen today huh? That's why you wake up so early ha-ha-ha" Hayate laugh nervously when she purposely changes the subject.

"hmm maybe" I giggle I know Hayate obviously change the subject but I let her off this time. Well fighting like this is like our bonding moments as friends. Lets just say fighting and hitting Hayate became an everyday habit and a day would not end without me hitting her.

"anyway lets go to school"

"Kay"

**~xX*Xx~**

**Inside the classroom**

**~Hayate's POV~  
><strong>

"ah that's right I haven't seen your "_cousins_" this morning" Nanoha ask as she sit in a her chair next to a window at the back of the room. "ah them? I think they left 30 minutes before you came inside my house without permission" I laugh as I take the seat beside Nanoha. "Its not like I sneak inside your house… your door and gate are left open" I didn't know they left it open "I guess your knights- I mean cousins make mistakes too huh?" Nanoha look at me teasingly as she emphasizes the word cousins.

The Wolkenritter knights are the famous bodyguards of the Yagami family. The Wolkenritter family has always been there to protect the Yagami family in the shadows since long time ago. It become their tradition to train and pass their job to their offspring so that the agreement would last as the time goes by but as it near to the present time the reason behind the protection of the Wolkenritter over the Yagami family became blurry and no one even the Yagami family knows as to why they protect them. Even if the knights can't remember they still fulfill their duty and now they are guarding the only daughter of the Yagami family, yours truly Hayate Yagami, now I have three knights watching me namely Signum, Shamal and Vita.

5 years ago when mom and dad decide to leave uminari and explore the world they ask the knights to watch over me. I feel uncomfortable when someone is following or watching me so I ask them to live with me in the house as it would be easier if we became a family. They immediately obey but I didn't expect them to follow me even in school. Shamal became the school's nurse, Signum became the school's P.E. teacher and Vita became a student and she's the same year as I am but this year she was separated from Nanoha and I. the reason why Nanoha keep on emphasizing the word cousins is because they use my surname and I simply declare that they are my cousins.

"hmm nope I guess shamal forgot to lock it…. she tends to forget things" I sigh and shook my head.

"nyahaha that was so like shamal-san to forget"

Somewhere inside the school infirmary a short haired blonde girl suddenly sneezes "someone might be talking about me"

"Anyway its still early but aren't you going to her classroom?" Nanoha ask me with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I told you they left early today so Vita might be busy right now" I sigh she is probably afraid that I'll make her wear the new dress I buy yesterday if we're left on our own.

"hmm that didn't stop you before right?"

"Whatever" Nanoha laugh at my answer

**~xX*Xx~**

**After school**

"Finally 2nd week of school ends today and tomorrow is a Saturday what will you do?"Hayate ask Nanoha after stretching her hands up. Their shadow extended on their back with the sun already setting and the whole place become yellowish red.

"hmm I will help my parents in the café I guess"

"all day? Then I'll help too…. Oh right Signum and the others say they will help too"

"really? Thanks Hayate-chan"

"no problem I'm free anyway… Nanoha-chan about Fate-chan she-" Hayate's words cut off when she hears her cellphone ringing. Hayate ignore Nanoha's curious look when she mention Fate's name and immediately answer the call.

"hello?..." seconds later Hayate's face suddenly look so happy and it made Nanoha look curiously at her. "what? no way! How have you been? Why did you call just now? Are you coming back?" Hayate said with a cheerful tone then scratches her head "haha sorry sorry it's just its been so long… oh right here Nanoha talk to her you want to hear her voice right?" Nanoha hesitate to take the phone because she don't know who is "_her_" Hayate is talking about but after she saw Hayate's reassuring smiling face she decide to take it.

"h-hello?" the person on the other line doesn't answer back so she try again "hello? Sorry but Hayate-chan suddenly give me the phone and I-" her voice cut off when the person on the other end talk

"its been a while I'm happy to hear your voice again Nanoha… do you remember me?"

"F-Fate-chan?" Nanoha's eyes widen as she hear the voice of the person she misses the most.

* * *

><p>AN: okay I was in a good mood lately and a little bit bored so I thought why not post the second chapter? Lol. I read your reviews and all I can say is thank you and please review again (laugh)

so here is the second chapter and as requested I insert the Wolkenritter in the story although they didn't made any appearance yet but don't worry they will show up soon (laugh). Anyway I'll take this time to say something to you readers since I don't want to disappoint everyone. As I already told you this is my first long story since I prefer one-shot story so please don't expect too much about it as I am a amateur writer and this story is a nanofate centric so even if some characters made appearance here don't expect they will always show up throughout the chapter because I'm not really good at dealing with a lot of characters in one story I hope you all understand. Before I forgot for those people finding it hard to understand the conversation I usually make the conversation alternate for example Nanoha speak first then next Hayate will say something and so on. Sometimes I mention the name of the person talking after " " so its easier to understand. Sorry but this is the best that I can do. Anyway thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Return

**Disclaimer: **i don't own Magical girl Lyrical nanoha

enjoy! ^_^

**Reaching you**

**-Unexpected Return-**

"here you go, Fate" Lindy give Fate her cellphone, Fate stop unpacking her things and look at her mother with her brows raise, she was curious why her mom is smiling suspiciously, she was about to ask what's wrong when the words on her phone caught her attention, her eyes grew wide as she stare at her phone's flashing a message _'calling Hayate….'_.

"Mom why did you dial Hayate's number?" Fate panics, her eyes wide as she look back and forth from her cell phone then to her mother, she don't know if she should cancel it or wait for the receiver to pick up, when she finally made up her mind and about to push the cancel button the receiver answer her call _"hello?"_ Hayate said. Fate glares at her mom who just smiles innocently at her before she answers back. Fate inhale deeply calming her beating heart, she mentally sigh as she is still not prepare for this.

"hello Hayate its been a while… this is Fate Harlown speaking"

" _whaat? __no way! how have you been? Why did you call just now? How did you get my number? Are you coming back?__" _

"w-wait I cant answer all of that at the same time"

"_haha sorry sorry it's just its been so long… oh right, here Nanoha talk to her you want to hear her voice right?"_

"eh? Nanoha is also there? W-wait Hayate!" before Fate could protest more, a hesitant voice talk on the phone _"h-hello"_ hearing Nanoha's voice again after 7 years Fate couldn't say anything and just listen to her voice as it echoes inside her head, Lindy lightly pat her shoulder and it pulled Fate back to reality. "hello? Sorry but Hayate-chan suddenly give me the phone and I-" Fate breathe deeply then start to talk in a gentle voice "its been a while I'm happy to hear your voice again Nanoha…. Do you remember me?" Fate can feel that Nanoha is surprise at the moment since she didn't respond so she wait a little bit.

"_F-Fate-chan?"_

"Wrong!" Fate sticks out her tongue even though Nanoha can't see her.

"_eh? B-but your voice is the same- and.. and Hayate-chan said - well it sounds different but-"_ Fate giggle, a little joke is all she need to release the tension she's feeling right now. Fate muffles her laughter when she realize Nanoha stop talking and suddenly fell silent, she probably annoy at Fate now.

When Fate finally stops laughing Nanoha immediately said something _"mou it's not funny" _Fate could not help but chuckle a little "sorry, sorry its just it's been so long and…. I don't really know what to say"

"What were you thinking? It's really been so long… I was really worried about you" Fate could hear muffle sob and pang of guilt immediately grip her heart "I'm sorry Nanoha" a mix of sadness and anger escape from Fate's lips "I thought you already forgot about us" Fate shudder by Nanoha's words, the word "forgot" swirl around her head and it pierce her heart "No! I could never forget you" Fate tighten her grip at her cell phone and bit her lower lip to calm herself down "Sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice… its complicated" Fate look at Lindy and she give Fate a sad smile.

"_eh? I-its okay you must have your own reasons… you don't need to tell me if you don't want to"_

"Nanoha, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get worried about me, many things happen you see and after years of stay with my Grandfather without contacting anyone of you I just felt embarrass to call so suddenly"

"_what are you saying? You just make us more worried that way… just calling and saying your okay is already enough stupid fate-chan!"_ hearing Nanoha's word Lindy just nod nonstop to herself, Fate raise an eyebrow at her mom then scratch her cheeks sheepishly.

"I – I see sorry nanoha"

"_mou stop saying sorry"_ Fate could only imagine Nanoha pouting right now, Fate giggle "Sor- I mean Okay" the two share a little laughter together

**xX~*~Xx**

Nanoha didn't realize she walk pass Hayate's house when suddenly someone grab her shirt making her stop, Nanoha look back and saw Hayate tap her feet "sorry to interrupt your sweet conversation but are you forgetting something Nanoha-chan?" Hayate look at Nanoha, she doesn't look like she get what she meant "sigh… that is my cellphone your using" she deadpan.

"….and so?" Nanoha said like it's the most natural thing to say.

Hayate felt tired all of a sudden then rub her forehead "It means I need to get home now so give it back! Geez!" Hayate point at her house behind her, indirectly saying to Nanoha that she need to go home now "you should go home now your parents need extra hand in the café right?"Hayate said and Nanoha's eyes widen when she suddenly remember her promise. Nanoha finally get it, she felt her cheeks heat up feeling embarrass then timidly give back the cellphone to Hayate. Nanoha walk a few step away but abruptly stop and look back at Hayate with her sad eyes. Hayate knew this will happen, Nanoha will not move from that spot if she don't do anything, she sigh then scratches her head and turn the phone to loudspeaker

"ummm Fate-chan this is Hayate, Nanoha here need to go home now but she is still standing there and won't budge so would you please say something to her?"

"eh? I see… Nanoha don't worry I'll call again go home now okay?"

"ah okay! Well then see you Fate-chan and Hayate-chan!" Nanoha said as she hum while walking towards the Midoriya café.

"see ya huh? Did she even know what that means right Fate-chan?" Hayate chuckle and open the gate it was really open like nanoha said.

"ah y-yeah I guess" Hayate raise an eyebrow when she hear Fate's nervous laugh.

"Anyway now that its only me tell me when are you coming back Fate-chan" Hayate smirk, she have a feeling that Fate is coming back now because she suddenly call without warning after 7 years.

"you really change Hayate" Hayate smile as she hear Fate sigh "but I won't tell you especially now I know you have connection with mom all this time" Hayate could hear someone mumbling something it must be Lindy apologizing to Fate.

"hahaha what are you worried about its not like I don't know anything" Hayate smirk evilly.

"the more reason why I don't want to tell you."

"don't you trust me? Come on, just give me a teeny, tiny, itsy, bitsy, hint"

"ahhh no, I trust you but I don't want to spoil the surprise just look forward to it"

"meanie" Hayate pout she could hear Fate laughing.

"Hey, I'm busy now so I'll call later okay? bye"

"Huh? You're the one who called me and you- wait Fate-chan!" Hayate sigh "At least I have her number now" Hayate said to herself as she walk inside her house.

**xX~*~Xx**

**Midoriya Café **

"I'm home!" the door clatter when Nanoha suddenly open the door. There was no response when Nanoha realize that she enter their family's café not too far from their own house. Customers look at her and some laugh lightly "your energetic today Nanoha-chan!" a customer said and his companions laugh too. Embarrass Nanoha blush up to her ears and then bow repeatedly to apologize for the commotion she cause. Nanoha immediately proceed to the kitchen to see her mom "Mom I'm back~" Nanoha said in a singsong voice still red from earlier. "Ah Nanoha welcome home I see you make a commotion today your Dad is really amuse you know" Momoko laugh then cover her mouth when she saw her daughter pout.

"Mou Mom stop teasing me already!"

"Sorry Nanoha it's just fun to tease you"

"Why does everyone likes to tease me don't they have better things to do? geez"

"haha its because Nanoha have a cute reaction that's why"

"mou, mom it didn't make me any happier hearing that"

"haha well anyway you look a lot happier today did something happen?" Momoko playfully narrow her eyes, giving Nanoha her knowing look then smirk a bit while washing the dishes. Nanoha knew her mom is always sharp especially when it comes to her so she didn't hesitate anymore.

"well~" nanoha said in a singsong voice then suddenly hug her mother tightly. Momoko is so surprise she almost let the plate fall on the floor.

"woah Nanoha what is it?"

"hehe I'm so happy mom! Fate-chan called and we talk for a few minutes"

"Really? I'm so happy for you dear!" Momoko hug Nanoha then gently stroke her back

"Thanks mom! You know her voice sound a lot different and she call me "Nanoha" now not "Nanoha-chan" nyahaha isn't that great mom? I feel closer to her now" the conversation continues and Momoko just listen while washing the dishes, Momoko glance to her daughters face, she feel relief that her daughter is finally smiling from the bottom of her heart.

**xX~*~Xx**

**In Fate's place**

Fate hang up the phone then sigh looking exhausted. Fate look over her shoulder, Lindy is standing by the bed smiling at Fate. Fate lay back in bed tossing her phone to her side then glare at her mother

"I can't believe you just called Hayate's cell phone mom why did you do that?"

"well we are finally back again so I thought its alright to call them now"

"mou, I was planning to surprise them mom!"

"Is that why you hang up on Hayate-chan?"

"yeah and because you said she change a lot since I last saw her 7 years ago but it looks like she didn't change in fact she become a _different_ person"

"hahaha is that right?... anyway are you planning to stop by tomorrow?"

"I think" Fate stand up in a sitting position looking troubled, Lindy sigh then hop on the bed sitting behind Fate then hugs her from the back. "m-mom?" Fate panics from the sudden hug from the back but didn't struggle to move away. "Fate don't tell me you're still hesitating after all this time? We are finally back in Uminari now so have more courage will you?" hearing those words Fate smile as she understands now the reason her mom dial Hayate's number. Lindy did it to make it easier for Fate to see them because Fate and Nanoha and Hayate didn't contact each other for 7 years… Lindy don't what them to have an awkward reunion.

"Thanks mom"

"For what?"

"For everything"

"Your such a weird child Fate you don't have to thank me I'm your mother after all"

"hehe then I'm thankful to have you as my mother" Fate smile and look over her shoulder, her eyes widen when she see tears build up in lindys eyes, Lindy immediately cover it by hugging Fate tighter "h-hey mom I can't breathe" Fate smile and pat Lindy's head who is still hugging her. "Sorry, sorry I just get carried away, geez, Fate your so cute!" Lindy wipes away her tears then ruffle Fate hair making Fate blush a little.

"Stop that your messing my hair and don't treat me like a boy"

"hehe anyway Fate, how about you confess again?"

"Eh? W-what do you mean? Why suddenly bring that up?" Fate eyes widen and look at Lindy so fast Lindy thought she would break her neck.

"i-I mean why don't you confess to Nanoha-chan again? The result might be different this time"

"…"

"Fate?"

"I cant…. Its different now"

"how come?" Lindy look at Fate with curious eyes as if to see if she is telling the truth or not.

"I love Nanoha but this time I love her as my… best friend"

"Fate are you sure?" Lindy wants Fate to look at her to confirm her answer but Fate look away instead.

"yes, i… already given up on her" Fate smile sadly at Lindy.

* * *

><p>After 7 years Fate has finally move on and give up on Nanoha. what will happen to their relationship?<p>

**Chapter 4: **Exciting Reunion!

yey chapter 3 is finally out! too much school work keeps me from updating the story not to mention I can't write when I'm not inspired*laugh* and also because I'm shy to write anything when my sister is at home since she try to read it even if i have free time to write i can't get to it XD. Sorry it's a short chapter but don't worry I'll make the next chapter longer. I guess you people already know what will happen in the next chapter right? the title say it all *laugh*. Ah that's right about the previews chapter someone comment about nanoha being violent but being violent to hayate is normal lol.

That's right I never mention this but Microsoft word is the only one helping me correct my grammar haha that's why there is always some mistakes there so forgive me. Anyway thanks for the review. Please review again *puppy dog eyes* your reviews motivate and inspired me to write so please review and this time I'll reply to your reviews! i'll do my best to make the story better! *bow*


	4. Chapter 4: Exciting Reunion!

**Disclaimer: **i don't own MGLN

**enjoy!  
><strong>

**Reaching you**

**Chapter 4: **Exciting Reunion

* * *

><p><strong>7 AM Saturday morning<strong>

"haaaaaaaaannnnnn" Nanoha yawn as she walk to the midoriya café, a business of her family, they sell delicious and popular coffee and cakes and other kinds of foods. Her eyes turn slightly red, filled with tears building up in it as a sign of exhaustion and by the look of the dark area under her eyes she didn't get much sleep last night.

Nanoha is so sleepy she didn't felt someone is approaching her and pat her shoulder "yo! Morning Nanoha-chan! You look sleepy today!" Hayate appear and walk beside Nanoha. "uwah? what happen to you? And here I am about to congratulate you on waking up early again but it looks like I was wrong did you even sleep at all Nanoha-chan?" Hayate said panicking on Nanoha's exhausted look and big and dark eye bags. "w-well you see I was so happy Fate-chan call yesterday that I can't sleep properly" scratching her head Nanoha laugh it off like its no big deal. Hayate could not help but sigh at Nanoha's action then laugh a bit "hahaha are you an idiot Nanoha-chan?" saying that Nanoha pout then punches Hayate's shoulder lightly, whispering a half-hearted apology Hayate saw a glimpse of band aid hiding under Nanoha's bangs "whats that?" Hayate didn't wait for Nanoha's answer and swipe away her bangs before she could even protest. Hayate felt Nanoha slightly wince when she lightly touch a little red part on the skin that the band aid failed to hide "nyahaha I fell on the bed~" Hayate can't believe Nanoha is so clumsy so she punish her and flick the wound "aww! Why did you do that hayate-chan? It still hurt!" Nanoha complain and pout as she rubs her aching wound "ha! That's what you get for being clumsy, really, there is a limit on how clumsy a person could get" Hayate cross her arm and narrow her eyes at Nanoha.

"sorry"

"geez getting yourself hurt and couldn't sleep from overjoyed just because of a sudden call from Fate-chan what would you do if she suddenly appear in front of you?"Hayate smirk and give Nanoha her knowing look.

"what? I – I don't know!" Nanoha blush up to her ears. She honestly didn't think the possibilities and frantically wave her hands in front of her.

"haha well it might not happen soon but still you should prepare yourself"

"R-Right" Nanoha then clench her hands as if to encourage herself and Hayate smile wearily at her expression.

**xX~*~Xx**

"Mom! We're here-" Nanoha open the door, the bell at the café ring as Nanoha and Hayate enter the café. There should be no one there except her parents since the café is still close but in front of her is a girl, cleaning one of the tables with a cloth in her hand, a blonde girl stand there curiously stares back at her. The girl seems to be a little taller than Nanoha and wearing a cute white top and a black mini skirt her eyes is a stunning beautiful burgundy eyes. Nanoha is frozen for a moment while holding the door knob. She can't understand but she can't move her body and gaze never left the blonde girl when Hayate appear behind her and also greet Nanoha's parents "Momoko-san I'm here to help… to…" like Nanoha Hayate stop and became silent too. Immediately, Momoko appear from the kitchen when she heard her daughter's voice "ah Nanoha and Hayate-chan you come to help again today huh? That's good Shiro is not here today so it will be hard if it will only be me working" snapping back to reality Nanoha turn around then touches her chest realizing its beating loudly that she can hear it in her ears and her face feel hot, she knows without looking that she is blushing. Hayate saw Nanoha's weird action but she ignored her because she is more curious about the girl in front of her. Hayate ask Momoko "umm Momoko-san who is this girl?" Hayate ask **'actually she look really familiar hmm'** Hayate thought. Momoko stand beside the said girl then touch her shoulder who is a little bit higher than her own "ah this girl? She is helping out today as well but the truth is…" Momoko's face becomes gloomy and her voice is trembling like she is about to cry, Nanoha was shock to see her mom like that, she immediately walk to her mother and Hayate follow behind her. "Mom whats wrong?"Nanoha touch Momoko's shoulder, tears suddenly roll down on her cheek and the three girls start to panic especially the blonde girl that's worriedly watch the scene inches away from the 2 girls and Momoko. "What happen mom? " Nanoha tighten her grip on her mother's shoulder, she can feel anger building up inside her as she never saw her mother cry before. She mentally promises herself that whoever is the reason behind this will pay for making her mother cry "… actually this girl is- is your father's… illegitimate daughter" Momoko then sob loudly and cover her face. Her words echo in the silent room and for a moment Nanoha and Hayate didn't say anything and the blonde girl's eyes widen surprise by the news herself. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" the 3 girls said simultaneously.

'**huh? Her voice is so familiar'** Nanoha and Hayate thought then stare at the blonde girl, the girl see their stare then smile nervously and averted her gaze when she saw Momoko's sharp stare at her.

'…**but a illegitimate daughter huh?'** Nanoha smile a devilish smile

***snap***

'**oh no'** Hayate look back at Nanoha but can only see her devilish smile and dark aura surrounding her. Hayate can feel a cold sweat rolling down on her face.

"eh? Did I just hear something snap?" Momoko said lifting up her face and clasping her hands together while smiling like nothing happen.

Nanoha clench her fist then a devilish aura surround her grew bigger "so that's it huh... where is that no good father of mine? I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget" Nanoha then laugh but her laugh is so scary it made the three trembles. **'ara I overdid it huh'** Momoko thought.

"Nanoha aren't you listening? I just said your father is not here" Momoko said now smiling. It looks like she's enjoying this.

"so he escape huh?" Nanoha click her tongue then smile devilishly again and she mutter some incoherent words.

"M-Momoko-san please stop putting oil to the fire!" Hayate said with a scared voice as she hides behind Momoko, she's too scared to approach Nanoha because she think she might release her anger at her.

The blonde girl was about to say something when Momoko look at her then wink and the girl, the girl immediately fell silent again then nod back at Momoko. Hayate saw Momoko and the blonde girl exchanging glances at each other, Hayate stare hard at the girl when something finally click on her head **'don't tell me…. I see'** Hayate smile.

Momoko clasp her hands together hoping it will get Nanoha's attention "well it's a good act we did today" Momoko said smiling. "Eh?" Nanoha and Hayate said at the same time and the blonde girl just smile laughing slightly as she try her best to hold back her voice.

"geez Momoko-san that acting of yours shorten my lifespan" Hayate sigh as she complain

"eh? But isn't it fun Hayate-chan" Momoko smile innocently at her

"please stop it already" Hayate face palm.

the 2 talk for a while then Nanoha who still can't believe what just happen could just sigh, she can't believe she fell for her mother's joke then she look again at the girl who is looking at Hayate and Momoko talking, the girl laugh lightly, Nanoha don't understand but seeing her laugh made Nanoha smile **'wait what is this, my heart is beating so loud am I in love with her? No no the one I love is Fate-chan'** Nanoha shook her head from left to right then look at the girl closely **'now that I think about it she look very familiar… I wonder where did I see her before' **she thought then the girl's burgundy eyes met her slate blue ones, surprise about it Nanoha averted her eyes blushing but she saw it a necklace dangling on her neck. Nanoha couldn't help but look again this time to the necklace, after looking closely at it her eyes widen then cover her mouth **'It can't be… she is…'** then the blonde girl that is looking back at her smile at her as if to confirm Nanoha's doubts. Nanoha walk to the blond girl, both of them look at each others eyes as tears build up in Nanoha's eyes.

Nanoha stretch out her hands then hug the girl around her neck tightly and slightly tiptoe to reach her then she whisper on her ears "welcome back Fate-chan" Nanoha said with a trembling voice, tears finally fall from her eyes "I'm back Nanoha" Fate said closing her eyes. "eh? So it really is you Fate-chan you really surprise us" Hayate said as she approach her two friends. Hugging Nanoha back Fate smile and said to Hayate

"yep I'm back now Hayate"

"since when? You just called yesterday then now you're here?"

"w-well there is an explanation to that"

"Anyway before that let me give you a welcome back hug Fate-chan!" Nanoha release Fate from the hug then wipe her tears away before Hayate run towards Fate in a big bear hug. Fate is taken aback, to her surprise she stop Hayate with her hands by touching her head and pushing Hayate back. "what are you doing Fate-chan?" Hayate ask dumbfound she can't believe Fate reject her hug "ah s-sorry it became a habit I guess" Fate explain "a habit?" Hayate ask then the door suddenly open with Lindy dashing in to hug Fate but was stop with Fate's magnificent hand "this is the reason… you understand now?" Fate sigh and Lindy complain.

"how could this be! my daughter rejected my hug!"

"Lindy-san I understand she just did it to me too just now" Hayate clasp together Lindy's hand

"Hayate-chan your such a good kid" Lindy then dramatically hug Hayate, the both of them crying.

"hey will you please come back to reality!" Fate's voice doesn't have any emotions in them like she didn't care.

**xX~*~Xx**

**~Flashback~**

**Earlier that day…**

The door open slowly at Midoriya café, burgundy eyes look around only to see Momoko is cleaning the counter "sorry but we are still close please come back again later" Momoko automatically said without looking at the door but when she didn't hear the door opening again she look up and see a blonde girl standing in front of her "It's been a while Momoko-san do you remember me?" the girl ask smiling. "…. Don't tell me your Fate-chan?" surprise the girl eyes widen "how did you know?" the girl ask "I can read minds" Momoko simply answer "eh? Really?" Fate said surprise to hear Momoko's ability "haha kidding its because you have an appearance of Fate-chan and I always imagine you to look like this when your older" Momoko smile

"I see your still as sharp as before huh? Hehe…"

"yup but I think Nanoha won't recognize you"

"ah yeah I think so too"

"well I want to ask you more things but they will come any minute now so just clean the table there and don't say anything else, leave everything to me okay?"

"eh? Ah okay"

**xX~*~Xx**

**Present day**

"and that's what happen" Fate explain as she sit in one of the tables of the café with Hayate and Nanoha. Lindy leaves the girls to take their time to talk and start a conversation with Momoko in the kitchen. While Fate is telling them how she ends up in the Midoriya café this morning costumer filled the café and on the table of 3 friends you can see delicious cakes in the table and a juice to go with it. "haha so you fall a victim huh? Well Momoko-san is always like that" Hayate said laughing then wave her hands back and forth "now I know why you change so much Hayate" Fate stare at Hayate while drinking her juice and Nanoha laugh while Hayate pout. "anyway when did you come back here?" Hayate ask after putting a piece of cake in her mouth "hmm yesterday about 3 hours before my call to you" Fate simply said then take another drink with her juice before cutting a piece of her cake "what?" Nanoha and Hayate said at the same time "you arrive yesterday and you didn't tell us? We could at least fetch you on the airport" Nanoha said tapping the table lightly. "s-sorry I felt awkward to suddenly contact you so i" Fate scratches her face when Nanoha look at her with eyes saying explain yourself. "now, now Nanoha-chan you can't blame her when she didn't bother to contact us for 7 years" Hayate smirk adding to Nanoha's range. Changing the topic before it get dangerous Fate cough then said "anyway- " but was immediately cut off by Hayate "you can't change the subject Fate-chan" resting her head in her hands Hayate stare at fate then smile "please spare me will you" Fate defeated, lean back on her chair making Nanoha laugh at the sight.

"nyahaha sorry Fate-chan we don't want to interrogate you or anything to say what happen to you this past 7 years …. I want you to tell it whenever you're ready" Nanoha look straight in Fate eyes with a concerned look then smile brightly at her making Fate blush in the process. "ahem… I'm a little curious so I want to ask… Nanoha how did you know that this girl is 'Fate' when you didn't know what Fate would look like?" Hayate scratches her chin and think "well~ I didn't know at first but I saw it Fate's necklace" Nanoha point at the beautiful crescent shape necklace "ah so that's it but what if it just look like it?" Hayate ask, Nanoha pause for a moment to eat a piece of her cake before answering Hayate "I ask around about this star shape pendant and when a saleswoman check it she was so shock and said she never see something like this so I thought that it could only have one copy" Nanoha explain pointing on her own necklace and Fate interrupt to help Nanoha explain "actually my mother and father made it specifically for me, both of them love the moon and the stars in the night sky so they thought to make these necklace as a gift for me… this is what happen when the two parts become one" Fate remove her necklace and ask for Nanoha's then combine the two and as soon as the two pendant touch each other a beautiful white light spread in its transparent body "wow I never saw it illuminate like that before" Nanoha look shock with hayate wearing the same expression "hehehe maybe you just didn't realize it before since it is always together until I give the other half to Nanoha" Fate said as she give back the necklace to Nanoha.

"hmm that necklace look magical" Hayate said

"well it is suppose to be together after all… mom always said that the night sky would not be the same if the stars or the moon is the only one illuminating the sky" Fate said laughing from the thought as if remembering the past.

"… then why did she break it into two parts?" Nanoha ask rather curious

"w-well it's umm… sorry it's a secret" Fate said, she blush bright red then averted her eyes.

She didn't understand it when her mom explains the meaning of the necklace since she was still little back when her mom gave it to her. She just thought she should give the other half to her favorite person but now she finally understands what her mom means.

'**actually the reason mom decide to break it into two parts is because of the romantic meaning behind it… mom said to only separate it when I finally find the right person for me and give half of it to that person. The moon and star part represent our hearts, when it combines, it symbolized our hearts becoming one and it is also a sign that we will always be together…. Well to put it simply it's like a wedding ring'**

Fate gives back the star shape pendant to Nanoha but instead of taking it back Nanoha gaze at Fate looking confuse.

"Aren't you going to take it back? Its yours after all" Nanoha said in confusion

"Nope I give it to you so its yours now… and I want you to have it no matter what"

"okay… I'll take good care of it" Nanoha reach for the pendant and accidentally brush her fingers with Fate making Nanoha blush. Nanoha saw Fate's face is slightly red but ignore it because she is very busy covering her blushing face.

Fate gaze fixed on the pendant as Nanoha wear it. **'up until now the meaning of the pendant is meaningless its only one sided… but I can't imagine liking anyone else except Nanoha so it is better if Nanoha wear it…'**

"I'm glad you still wear it Nanoha" Fate smile warmly at Nanoha

"of course! Fate-chan is the one who give this to me… I always wear it" nanoha smile back at Fate making Fate's heart skip a beat.

"That's right, she ALWAYS wear it… did you know? that necklace you gave her she don't remove it no matter what happen… even if she take a bath she wear it with her" Hayate smirk leaning forward to whisper at Fate but failed miserably because Nanoha can hear it "w-what? how did you know that Hayate-chan?" Nanoha protest with a bright red face and slam her hands on the table, when she saw Fate blush again while looking surprise at her, Nanoha cover her mouth when she realize what she just said. Nanoha intend to deny the accusation but when the words blurted out from her mouth she decide to just protect herself from further embarrassment. "tsk tsk Nanoha-chan I know everything" Hayate puff as if proud at herself and this gesture irritate Nanoha. "i-I didn't! I don't want it to get wet, so, I at least remove it before I take a bath" Nanoha panic with a blush creeping to her face up to her ears. Fate and Hayate look at Nanoha in silence then Hayate pull something out of her pocket "look Fate-chan I have proof, want to have some of these picture of Nanoha undressing with a clear view of the necklace?" Hayate suggest to Fate with a devilish smile on her face while slowly spreading it in front of her to show Fate there are more pictures. Fate saw Nanoha half naked giving a clear view of her c-chest with her bra covering her breast, "p-pink" Fate mumble as she stare at the picture, she totally forgot that it's the necklace she should be looking at, Fate slam her face to the table with a loud thud to erase her dirty thoughts making the cakes raise a bit. Hayate laugh at Fate's priceless reaction "ahaha where are you looking at Fate-chan?" Nanoha slam her hands in the table shouting at Hayate "why do you have pictures of me? More over you have it in your pocket?" Nanoha protest snatching the pictures away from Hayate's hands.

**xX~*~Xx**

While the 3 friends talk to catch up on the 7 years away from each other a person with pink hair stand on the side of their table and put a crazy big strawberry flavor parfait in front of the 3 friends. "yey I've been waiting for this! And look there is an extra scope! " Hayate squeal in joy "thank you Signum" Hayate smile then happily swing her spoon "No need to thank me, Momoko-san said its on the house" Signum nod slightly and watch Hayate take her first taste of the parfait, gulping down a big piece, a shiver run down her spine as she savor the sweet taste "this is the best thank you Momoko-san!" Hayate show a thumbs up to Momoko who is currently standing behind the counter and giving back a thumbs up. "I can't believe you can eat this parfait all by yourself" Nanoha sigh "but don't expect you'll always get it for free" Nanoha giggle and snatch a piece of strawberry at the top of the parfait. " Fate-chan you like strawberries right?" Nanoha push the strawberry on Fate's lips "T-thank you" Fate blush as she chew the piece of strawberry. "I don't mind sharing this parfait but Nanoha-chan, I think the way you feed Fate-chan is sweeter than this parfait, it gives me cavity" Hayate laugh, the two suddenly fell silent and their head is as red as a tomato. "mou stop teasing us like that" Nanoha weakly protest "haha sorry, I can't stop myself, ahem anyway" Hayate clear her throat and look at the pink haired girl still standing beside their table "Fate-chan let me introduce you, this is my cousin Signum, Signum this is my friend I've been talking about her name is Fate Harlaown" Signum extended her hand and shook Fate's "it's a pleasure to meet you Hayate always talks about you" Fate blush lightly, she felt embarrass that Hayate actually talks about her "its nice to meet you too" Hayate look at the short haired blonde girl taking a customer's order. She called the girl for a bit, the girl nod and stand beside Signum "this is also my cousin her name is Shamal" Shamal smile and wave lightly "hello you must be Fate-chan its nice to meet you" Hayate look around again and as if to spot someone she immediately look back at Fate and point at the girl behind the counter "and the last one is that red head girl with braided pigtails her name is Vita I'll introduce you later".

After a brief talking, Shamal and Signum went back to work. When the two left, Nanoha and Fate stop talking to each other and just silently eat the food in front of them, Hayate sigh as she thought they should be talking to each other. Suddenly an idea pop inside Hayate's head "Nanoha-chan since Fate-chan just came back, how about you give her a little tour?" Nanoha blink several times

"a tour?"

"yep, go on I'll stay here for a little bit" Hayate wink at Nanoha as if giving her a message.

"b-but" Nanoha hesitate a bit. This means she will be alone with Fate.

"Fate-chan, you want Nanoha-chan to accompany you right?"

Fate look at Nanoha, even though she didn't look back at her she can tell she is waiting for her answer "yeah I would love to"

**xX~*~Xx**

"umm where should we go first?" Nanoha ask shyly. Fate didn't know what to do scratch her cheek "um actually I just want to walk around… a quiet place maybe?" Fate move closer to Nanoha hoping to remove the awkward atmosphere. "I know a good place let's go" Nanoha smile brightly and grab her right hand. Fate look at Nanoha's eyes then burst out laughing "W-what?" Nanoha pout "nothing. I was actually wondering how you would react when the two of us will be left alone" Fate move closer to Nanoha and stare at her blue eyes. "I'm glad you're still the cheerful and straight forward Nanoha I know" Fate laugh then lightly pat Nanoha's nose making her blush lightly. "Fate-chan" Nanoha look back feeling lost in Fate's burgundy eyes "I'm glad you stop acting all shy I thought I would walk with a ghost with you avoiding to talk to me" Nanoha playfully hit Fate's shoulder "mou let's go already" Fate laugh and walk beside Nanoha.

"So I thought you will take care of Hayate what happen to the innocent crybaby Hayate I know?"

Nanoha pretend to think "hey I did take care of her I told you I would remove her crybaby personality and with her spending most of the time with my mom I wouldn't be surprise if she became a different Hayate from what you know"

"that's true"

**xX~*~Xx**

**That night…**

"its getting late we should go home now, sorry if we suddenly impose on your family momoko-san" Lindy said then hug her friend with Shiro standing beside her in front of a now close midoriya café.

"Hey don't be like that both of you are always welcome here anytime Lindy, we are friends after all, right Shiro?" Momoko look at her husband that nods in agreement. "Okay, then we will visit again" Lindy said laughing lightly then pat Fate's back who is standing beside her to caught her attention. "Then Fate say goodbye to everyone" Lightly startled Fate open her mouth "umm thank you for having us today Momoko-san and Shiro-san and sorry if we suddenly appear without warning" Fate bow to show her gratitude and sincere apology but Momoko just lift her chin and say it's alright. Clasping her hands together Lindy blurted out something as she suddenly remember it "oh that's right I almost forgot we are moving back to our old house behind Hayate's house in a couple of days from now and because no one is leaving there for quite some time now we're only waiting until repairs and cleaning are done" Lindy smile "eh? Really I'm so glad" Momoko said feeling excited "Then where are you staying at now?" Shiro ask, "In an apartment not far from here" Fate answer "I see well then I think you should get going now its bad if two ladies walk home late at night" Shiro laugh.

"I think that apartment is on my way home so I guess I'll walk with you guys" Hayate said walking beside Fate "okay then thank you again Momoko-san and Shiro-san… bye Nanoha see you again tomorrow" Fate smile then turn her back but before she take a step away Nanoha grab the hem of Fate's shirt making her stop and turn around to see a sad looking Nanoha staring on the ground.

"What is it Nanoha?" Fate asked in confusion.

"…"

Seeing at how Nanoha act Hayate knew she has to do something. Hayate notice Momoko looking at her with a meaningful smile and Hayate nod back at her as if they are planning something. "Momoko-san you have a guest room right? Do you think 2 people could fit in it?" Hayate ask making Fate and Nanoha look at them "of course Hayate-chan" Momoko said smiling "then why don't we all sleep over at Nanoha's place is it okay Momoko-san?" Hayate said then everyone's eyes grew wide in shock on what Hayate said except Lindy who didn't say anything with a smile on her face as if she understand what is happening.

**xX~*~Xx**

Lindy, Fate and Hayate with the Takamachi family eat together. For the first time in a long while eating together becomes lively in the Takamachi house and looking back at Nanoha, Momoko is happy to see her daughter smile, a smile she didn't see this past years and was thankful to Fate from the bottom of her heart.

After the awkward bath together with Hayate forcing them to agree the 3 friends talk about the past in Nanoha's room about their childhood memories about what happen when Fate was away and how Hayate change. The 3 spend the time laughing together then Hayate look at the clock of Nanoha hanging on the wall with a cat design that says it 10: 00 PM. Purposely yawning Hayate stand up making the two look at her. "well then I think we should get some sleep it's not good to stay up late" Hayate said then walk to the door only to find a blonde following behind her "why are you following me?" Hayate ask tilting her head lightly "huh? of course I'm going to sleep too" Fate said blinking her eyes to state the obvious. Placing her hands on either side of Fate's shoulder Hayate close her eyes and crease her eye brows "sorry Fate-chan but there just no sleeping bag left and the room only have two beds" Hayate explain "eh? T-then I'll just sleep with you-" her words where cut off when hayate's face suddenly lean closer with a scary look on her face "that wont do Fate-chan! I never tell you this but actually I move around a lot when I sleep and when I say a lot I mean A LOT!" Fate hesitates to respond at Hayate's exaggerated words but she still try to find another way.

"then I-"

"you can't! The bed won't fit you and Lindy-san"

"then I-"

"you can't sleeping in the sofa alone is scary! And you might catch a cold!"

"then I-"

"you ca-" Hayate stop blabbing when a hand is put over her mouth. Fate sigh in defeat "alright already geez! What do you want me to do sleep here?" Fate blurted out in annoyance only to realize the meaning of her words after she said it. Hayate smile devilishly making Fate gulp nervously. "Okay, if that's what you want why didn't you say so… Nanoha-chan won't mind right Nanoha-chan?" looking back at Nanoha, Hayate smile mischievously and the two immediately turn bright red and thinking its her cue Hayate leave immediately "then bye and goodnight… take your time ahahaha~" although in a low voice Fate heard Hayate's last words making her turn around only to see the door close on her face. "I did a good job.. I'm such a nice friend" Hayate complimented herself as she walk to her own room. Thinking on how she should tease them tomorrow.

**xX~*~Xx**

"is it okay for me to turn the light off?" Nanoha ask to the blonde laying on the bed with stuff toys around over her pillow. "Okay" hearing a reply Nanoha flicks the switch then move back to bed, Nanoha trip on the way but successfully lay on the bed as well. "Sorry… for making you share your bed" Fate said looking at Nanoha on her right. The room was dark but the light coming from the light of the moon outside passing through the window keep the room illuminated making it easier for the two girls to see each other's face. Sleeping near the wall Fate stare at the beautiful blue eyes in awe when the illuminating light from the moon make her eyes looks like its shinning "it's okay Fate-chan my bed is big enough for the two of us anyway… although I have a spare sleeping bag if you want to" Nanoha ask thinking Fate might be feeling uncomfortable sleeping with her

"ah no, its fine to sleep here" Fate answer with a smile then show a worried face "Nanoha… aren't you going to ask about what happen to me while I was away?" Fate ask "nope I want you to tell me when your ready" Nanoha smile gently "umm Nanoha?" Fate shift and lay to her right side to look properly at Nanoha "hmm?" Nanoha smile as she lightly rub her eyes feeling more sleepy than awake "Thank you" a mix of sadness in Fate's voice caught Nanoha's attention. It doesn't sound like a response to their earlier conversation "what do you mean Fate-chan?" Nanoha ask "earlier today I was thinking how I should talk to you guys when we finally see each other or how would you react when you see me… I'm really happy to finally be able to see you guys again but deep inside I was scared" Nanoha didn't know what to say so she just quietly listen to Fate "but the my fears fade away when you and Hayate treat me like I didn't even leave this place… so thank you, really" Nanoha giggle and lightly hit Fat's head "idiot, of course we will we are friends right?" after the two laugh together they suddenly fell silent. Nanoha wanted to talk some more but it's getting late and Fate need some rest.

Fate turn around to face the wall, she was about to close her eyes when she feel Nanoha tugging her shirt. Fate turn around and saw a blushing Nanoha "hey can I… umm hug you while we sleep?" Nanoha ask shyly then cover half of her face in embarrassment "hmm Okay" Fate chuckles then lift the blanket and reach out her arms. When their body touch Fate couldn't help the smile forming on her lips then tighten her hug around the girl in her arms. Fate was glad Nanoha didn't seem to mind as she kept on moving her head to find a comfortable position. Nanoha's body feel so small that Fate thought it would break if she hug her more that she is doing now. "Fate-chan is so warm" Feeling Nanoha's breathe brush on her neck Fate gulp loudly and she can feel her heart race. Worried that Nanoha might hear it Fate mentally slap herself to calm down "nyahaha Fate's heartbeat is so fast" Fate panic making her blush, the smell of shampoo on Nanoha's hair and soap on her beautiful white skin didn't help at all to calm herself down. When she did manage to say something Fate hear a sound of a person sleeping peacefully. Relief that Nanoha is asleep Fate lay back in bed then when she close her eyes she hear Nanoha mumble "welcome back Fate-chan" this make Fate smile then comb Nanoha's hair with her hands while looking at her sleeping face, her heart suddenly skip a beat. Fate then realize she still have lingering feelings for her best friend and thought she was wrong when she say she don't love her anymore. Instead of forgetting it these scene in front of her just make the small lingering feelings big again so big it scares her. Fate bury her face in Nanoha's hair, a tear roll down on her cheeks because she knew even if she feel happy realizing her feelings again and the fact that even if Nanoha is on her arms right now her feeling will never be return.

* * *

><p>AN:

hello this is the 4th chapter of reaching you and Fate returns! not much Nanoha X Fate moment but from here on out Fate past will slowly reveal. I already finish this chapter a week ago but its too short so I made it longer and insert the wolkenritter and alter some scenes. I hope you enjoy it as much when I write this and I hope I get more reviews ^_^ V

thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing this chapter I really appreciate it. Please review again!


	5. Chapter 5: A Sudden Confession

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything related to MGLN

this chapter is dedicated to my friends **Lance58 **for giving me ideas on the previews chapter and my friend **Sammie-Chan89** for beta reading this chapter. I hope you'll feel better soon!

anyway enjoy!

**Reaching you**

**Chapter 5: **~A Sudden Confession~

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Morning<strong>

***beep* *beep* *be- click***

"Mnn" Nanoha slowly open her eyes with the sun blinding her eyes causing her to blink more than she needed to. Nanoha stretched her hands up then sat on the edge of her bed letting the wave of sleepiness fade away.

'**I still remember the night Fate slept here in my bed'** Nanoha looked back, she let her body fall back on her bed and rolled to its left corner near the wall. She lightly hugged the pillow there and she smiled happily when she could smell the faint scent of Fate's hair and then as if realizing what she was doing, Nanoha slapped both her cheeks.

'**What am I doing! Mou I'm acting like a pervert… this is embarrassing'** Nanoha sighed and lay flat in bed while positioning her right arm over her forehead before looking up to the ceiling "Since Fate-chan came back, she is all I could think of… I'm hopeless"

Nanoha sighed then raised her hand up "That night I wonder who was the one with the heart beating so fast… well maybe it was me *sigh* and I slept right after I say that… really I'm such an idiot" Then her cheeks turns bright red "It's all because I suddenly felt safe after she embraced me and she felt so warm and smelled good… when we bathed together with Hayate… No, no I didn't stare at her beautiful body. I just couldn't help but look!... Fate-chan has smooth skin… Ah mou! Nanoha get your head out the gutter and who are you talking to anyway? Mou!" Nanoha made a loud noise in her room and didn't realize someone had opened the door

"Ah really? Is her breasts big?" Nanoha answer without thinking "Of course and it's well shaped!- Mom! How long have you been standing there?" Nanoha said then fall from her bed with her blanket covering her face.

"Hehe. Nanoha you sure are lively early in the morning" Momoko said removing the blanket to reveal a pouting Nanoha "But I think you should stop your habit of talking to yourself" Momoko continued while pinching her daughter's nose making Nanoha flinch "And no perverted thoughts okay?" Momoko laughed.

"I-I didn't. Mou mom, I'm just happy" Nanoha played with her fingers with a blush on her face.

"I see. I'm happy for you too Nanoha, but I think you should act and not just think about it. Fate will not understand your feelings if you just keep on thinking about her" Momoko sit in front of Nanoha then hugged her.

"But Fate-chan… I bet she doesn't love me anymore" Nanoha said with a quivering voice.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her"

"Then are you okay with the way things are now?"

Nanoha pondered what she should say to her mom. She closed her eyes then sighed. She could only think of one answer "No"

"Hmm… maybe she doesn't love you as something more than a friend now, but people can change Nanoha"

"Mom"

"What's important is you are able to tell your feelings for her. That way you will not regret it"

"You're right thank you mom… I will tell Fate-chan my feelings"

"That's my girl. And even if she dumps you, don't give up if you really like her… if you're really _fated_ for each other then _fate_ will find a way to make it happen, get it?" Momoko laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny! Mou mom, don't jinx me! I didn't confess yet"

"Haha sorry sorry… well good luck" Momoko kissed Nanoha's forehead as a good luck charm

"Thanks mom" Nanoha smile then hugged her mom again.

**xX~*~Xx**

"You what?" Hayate slightly raised her voice making the students walking around them look suspiciously at them.

"Shhh! Your voice is too loud" Nanoha smiled apologetically to the people looking at them and walked faster dragging Hayate to a safe distance.

"How can I be calm if you didn't do anything when I gave so many chances for you to confess your feelings for Fate-chan" Hayate looked at Nanoha beside her. She sighed and continued when Nanoha didn't say anything and looked down at the ground. She starts to summarize what Nanoha told her that happened in the last 2 days since Fate returned.

"When I let Fate-chan sleep in your room what did you do? You just fell asleep as you bathed in Fate's warmth and when I told you to give her a tour, you said all you did was talk until you got back to Midori-ya and the next day I didn't visit you or go between you two because I thought you would visit her in their apartment, but you stayed in Midori-ya café all day helping out your parents when my cousins were enough to help that day" Nanoha sighed and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Okay, I know, but she just got here Hayate-chan it's not like I need to rush things. Besides, it's harder that it looks you know" Hayate rubbed her forehead wearily. She can't believe Nanoha is still worried about that

"You're still worried that maybe she doesn't love you anymore right?"

Hayate saw Nanoha's shoulders stiffen, but didn't look at her. She knew Nanoha was afraid to find out Fate's true feelings for her. Nanoha is not the type to charge on things she is not sure she can reach and that fear is holding her down in stepping forward and make a move on Fate. She might act tough sometimes, but deep inside she's very fragile especially when it comes to her own feelings.

Hayate lightly pat her shoulder "Hey don't think too much. I know Fate-chan cares a lot about you and I'm sure your feelings will surely reach her so don't be afraid. After all, you won't know the answers to the questions in your head unless you find out right?"

"Hayate-chan… thank you" Nanoha smiled and removed the tears forming in her eyes; feeling her heavy heart lighten up a bit.

"Just don't take your precious time or someone might get to Fate-chan first!" Hayate joked and sticks out her tongue.

"Hey! Don't say that" Nanoha lightly hit Hayate's shoulder.

"Hehe anyway, we should hurry to our classroom" Hayate hum as she walked.

"Why?" Nanoha asks innocently. Hayate abruptly stops and stare at Nanoha looking surprise

"You mean you don't know?" Hayate asked slightly amused

"Know what?" Nanoha annoyingly responds. She doesn't like it when Hayate won't say things straight to the point.

Hayate smiled knowingly, but didn't answer Nanoha's question instead she pushed her forward "Come on let's hurry!" Nanoha pout but still obeyed.

"What's going on Hayate-chan?"

Hayate giggled "You'll see"

**xX~*~Xx**

**Classroom**

As the two friends sit next to each other, Nanoha narrows her eyes at her friend. Hayate is happily humming while resting her head over her palms. Nanoha knew Hayate is planning something when she's smiling like an idiot. Nanoha was about to interrogate Hayate again when she heard her classmates talking

"Eh? A new transfer student?" a short haired girl said.

"Yeah, someone over heard it while walking pass the teacher's lounge and they say it's a beautiful foreigner girl" Another girl squealed as she spread the rumors to her friend.

Nanoha raise a brow **'A transfer student? ' **

Nanoha looked around her and it looks like all the students in her classroom are talking about the same thing. She looks back at Hayate and she just smirks at her. She was about to say something, but the teacher suddenly opened the door making the students quietly return to their sits. The homeroom teacher places his books on the table.

"Okay class. Before I start roll call, I want to introduce you to a new transfer student" The students start whispering to each other, but the repeated tap of the teacher's hand to the board stops the whispering. "This student spent most of her childhood years here, but due to family circumstances, her family moved to Mid-childa and they just came back here recently. She's still adjusting so please go easy on her" The students shout an energetic yes making the teacher chuckle a bit then he clears his throat "Well anyway please come in"

The teacher shouted to the person behind the door. The entire students stare at the door. They all want to confirm if the rumors where true. Nanoha's heart was racing as she could feel that Fate was the transfer student that everyone's been speaking of. The door slowly opens and a fat blonde girl with glasses enter the room. The students fell silent at the girl and all their bright smiles disappeared and were replaced with disappointment. They can't believe she's the transfer student that everyone is talking about.

"Umm Tsukishima-san, your room is next door" The teacher said. He was also shocked when the girl entered

"Eh r-really? Sorry for making a mistake" The girl immediately apologized and closed the door. Everyone sighed in relief and the teacher called the student again.

"Please come in"

A few minutes passed until the door is slowly opened and a beautiful blonde girl steps inside. Her burgundy eyes scanned the room while her blonde hair swayed as she walked towards the class teacher. She's wearing the school's uniform like everyone else, but it looked really good on her that everyone couldn't help, but stare at her beauty.

Fate nervously played with her fingers then introduces herself "Hello everyone. My name is Fate Harlaown. It's a pleasure to meet you all" Fate bowed lightly then gave everyone a charming smile. The girls squealed while the boys gawked at her.

The students asked her different questions, but after the teacher said to do it later, he motioned Fate to sit behind Nanoha. Fate walked to her seat and stops next to Nanoha and whisper to her ear

"Hey we're classmates again. I'm looking forward to this school year" Fate smile then proceed to her seat.

**xX~*~Xx**

"Finally it's lunch break. It's a good thing we got away from those people that kept on asking you questions" Nanoha sighed feeling a little tired.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you" Fate apologize and smiled worriedly.

"Hey don't worry it's okay. Anyway, why didn't you tell me you were going to be a transfer student?" Nanoha pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. I thought Hayate would tell you. I didn't mean it" Fate scratched her cheeks nervously when Nanoha stared at her

"You really like surprising me Fate-chan… do you really want to give me a heart attack? Mou~" Nanoha teased and poked Fate's cheeks

"I'm sorry" Fate half-heartedly apologized and unintentionally smiles as she thought a pouting Nanoha is cute making Nanoha pinch her cheeks.

"You two didn't forget that I'm also here right?" Hayate asked after she clears her throat to get their attention. The three are sitting under a tree at the garden area behind the school building. The place was a popular spot for confessions, but it's also a perfect spot to enjoy eating if the weather is nice. "Geez! Flirting in broad daylight… you guys are really going all out hahaha" Hayate laughed and the two immediately moves slightly away from each other and their face slowly turns red. When the two didn't say anything to her little tease, she decided to give them a rest and handed Fate a lunchbox.

"Here Fate-chan this is yours" Fate's eyes looked at the lunchbox, but politely declined

"No thanks. I have my own lunch" Fate realizes that she left her lunch in the room when they rushed out to get away from their classmates. Hayate chuckle when Fate finally realizes it

"I knew this would happen that's why I'm giving this to you silly, or would you rather eat Nanoha's lunch?" Hayate teasingly narrows her eyes at Nanoha making her look away

"T-thank you" Fate just takes the lunch thinking it would stop Hayate's teasing

"Oh it looks like Fate-chan prefers my cooking. That's too bad Nanoha" Hayate nudged the quiet Nanoha. Fate shivered when Nanoha suddenly glared at her. Fate smiled before looking down at the lunchbox Hayate gave her. Fate is currently thinking twice if she should eat it or not. "What are you waiting for Fate-chan?" Hayate asks as she pops a piece of her own food in her mouth.

"You didn't put anything weird in here right?" Fate asked.

"How mean. It's the same as mine" Nanoha giggled making her pout more. Fate laughed and ate a piece of the food Hayate prepared for her

"This is good" Fate said and ate another piece.

"Of course it's delicious. I put a spell in it making anyone who eat it kiss the girl next to her" Fate choked and immediately drank her juice. She blushed when her eyes met Nanoha that is currently sitting next to her.

"Her face slowly leans forward to Nanoha's face. Fate gently cupped Nanoha's cheek and shyly move forward to capture those luscious lips that she always fantasize to touch-"

"Will you stop narrating what didn't actually happen" Fate said stopping Hayate from whispering to them what she thought would happen.

"Ahaha you're no fun at all Fate-chan. Well you will do that sooner or later" The two blushed making Hayate laugh harder. Hayate wanted to make fun of the two more, but a girl looking haggard called out to her.

"Hayate-kaichou I finally found you. We can't start the meeting if you're not there" Hayate looked serious for once and nodded at the girl.

"Well I need to get going" Hayate closed her lunchbox and stood up. She was about to walk away when she stopped and looked back.

"Ah Nanoha-chan, there's no classes in the afternoon only self study so why don't you show Fate-chan around so that she will immediately familiarize herself in our school. I'll be waiting in the student council office then. Later!" Hayate didn't wait for Nanoha's reply and ran off.

"Looks like I'm going to give you another tour. Should we get going?" Nanoha asked. They already finished eating so they could move any moment now.

"Sure, but I want to go some place first" Fate smile making Nanoha look curiously at her.

**xX~*~Xx**

"Waa the sky is so vast I feel like I can almost touch it" Fate grabbed the rails and raised her right hand up to the sky as she stared happily at it. Nanoha stood beside her giggling lightly.

"Fate-chan you're acting like a kid. Why did you want to go to the rooftop?" Fate smiled, put down her other hand and looked at Nanoha.

"It's because I love the sky" Fate blushed and looked away from Nanoha's gaze. "and it reminds me of someone" Fate looked back at Nanoha still blushing, but this time Nanoha looks away.

"I-I see. Then you must be happy when you rode the plane to get to Mid-childa since it's like riding in the sky… nyahaha" Nanoha laughed. She needed to change the subject as she is feeling nervous after what Fate said. She immediately stopped and looks when Fate suddenly spaced out while looking back at her.

"Fate-chan, are you okay? You look pale" Nanoha touched Fate's cheek looking worried. Nanoha's touch snapped her back to reality and she laughed nervously.

"I-I'm fine. Just space out a little hahaha" Fate stopped laughing when Nanoha still look worried. Fate smiled fondly "I'm okay really, don't worry about me" Nanoha shook her head.

"Maybe we should see Shamal-san and-" Fate put a finger on Nanoha's lips making her stop talking.

"Stop worrying too much I'm fine" Nanoha nods timidly as she knew she wouldn't win even if she reasoned out to Fate.

"Fine, but tell me if you're feeling bad okay?" Fate chuckles.

"Yes mom~" she winked making Nanoha hit her arm.

Fate looked back up at the sky again and suddenly fell silent "Fate-chan you really like sky huh? I bet you were always on the rooftop at your previous school in Mid-childa"

"No, I didn't. I was actually home schooled while I was in Mid-childa"

"Eh, really?" Nanoha didn't expect that Fate would not attend a school in Mid-childa.

"Grandfather hired different kinds of professional teachers and they taught me different kinds of things and give me advance studies. They also taught me about business stuff since grandfather wants me to handle the Harlaown Company someday"

"You mean that Harlaown Company? Isn't that one of the leading companies in the world? I thought it's just a coincidence that your surname and the name of the company are the same. I see, no wonder you didn't contact us. You were busy there" Nanoha smiled even as she felt a sharp pain in her heart because her words sounded like she was holding a grudge against Fate when she didn't contact her.

"It's not like that" Fate mumbles to herself. She didn't show her face as it was facing down.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha frowned as she thought she might have said something that made Fate sad.

After a few seconds, Fate raises her head and sighs "It's nothing" Nanoha nods, but she still didn't believe that its nothing because those sad eyes returned again. Fate laughed and changed the subject.

"Nanoha can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" Nanoha was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Why did that girl call Hayate kaichou?" Fate asked innocently.

"Huh? It's because she's the student council president. Didn't you know?" Nanoha blinked twice as she was amazed that Hayate didn't tell her.

"Hayate a student council president? That's a good one" Fate laughed

"I know. If I were you, I would say the same thing"

"You mean you're serious?" Fate looks at her and Nanoha nods to confirm it.

Nanoha laughs at Fate's surprised face, but she can't blame her as she can't believe it herself. "And you know her cousins are working in this school too… well except for vita-chan. She's also a student just like us" Nanoha giggles when Fate's eyes widen as she tries to understand the things Nanoha said.

"Heh. I didn't know that"

Nanoha laughs again and took hold of Fate's hands dragging her towards the rooftop doors "Come on. Let's start your tour and we'll visit Hayate-chan later"

**xX~*~Xx**

Nanoha dragged Fate around the school campus showing her different places like the library, the gym, the track and field, the cafeteria and many other places that a student should know. It was already pass 3 when they finally stopped at their last destination; the infirmary. Nanoha slowly opens the door and walks inside with Fate following behind her.

"And this is the infirmary" Nanoha looked back and smile.

"Hmm a good place to sleep" Fate joked then the two laugh for a while. Nanoha looked around as if to find someone

"It looks like Shamal-san is not here" Nanoha sighed lightly.

"Hayate's cousin? So she's a nurse here huh?" Nanoha scratched her head.

"Yeah and I guess she's at the usual place again" Fate tilted her head.

"The usual place?" Nanoha nods and walk out of the infirmary with Fate.

"The Student Council Office" Fate reads the words written above the door out loud. "This is Hayate's office right? Nanoha you look pale are you okay?" Nanoha laughs nervously and waves her hands.

"No, I'm fine. I just remembered things of the last time I visited here… t-then let's get inside" Fate raised an eye brow. Nanoha's reaction makes her curious.

Fate knocks lightly on the door, but no one opened the door. She turns the knob slowly and finds out that it's actually open. Stepping inside with Nanoha, the two looked around, but there is no sign of anyone inside the room. Fate looked at Nanoha when she sighed in relief and muttered a "Thank god it looks normal today"

The two jump back in surprise when they heard a popping sound coming from a party popper. "Welcome!" Hayate together with some students greet the two with a popper in their hands. The two were so shocked that they didn't see Hayate move close to them.

"H-Hayate how did you- where did you come from?" Fate asked.

"It's a secret" Hayate laughs and pushes the two to one of the three couches facing each other. Fate and Nanoha sat next to each other.

On a long couch on the right facing another long couch, a short haired blonde sat while silently sipping her tea. A long coffee table with some coffee set place neatly over it is the only thing separating the two couches. Hayate immediately sits on a single sofa at the edge at the middle of the two couches.

Hayate clears her throat. "Vita-chan! Could you please get our two lovely guests some juice" A short redhead girl nods and disappears through a door. "Anyway, what happened on your little date? Was it fun?" Hayate chuckled when the two lightly blush before she picked up and sips her cup of coffee. Hayate smiles and looks at the two.

"Hayate, Nanoha just showed me around the school" Fate reasoned out. Hayate laughs and sips her hot coffee again.

"I know. I'm just messing with you guys" Hayate closes her eyes and enjoys the aroma of her coffee. Seeing that Hayate wouldn't talk soon, Shamal talked instead.

"Nanoha, it's rare to see you here and you even brought Fate with you" Shamal smiled.

"Ah yes. I was showing Fate-chan around and thought we should stop here too" Nanoha smiled and politely declines Shamal's offer when she asked if she wanted some tea.

"Shamal-san, I didn't know you worked here in school too" Hayate interject after Fate finished talking.

"Ah that's right. I didn't tell you right? But I guess you already know about Signum since you went to the teacher's lounge-"

"What about me?" a stern voice said. "Ah Harlaown, are you here to relax too?" Signum said making the 3 look up to the person standing near them.

"Signum, your coffee is in the usual spot" Signum smiled and thanked Hayate before sitting on the sofa next to Shamal. Shamal handed over her coffee and Signum smiled a little after sipping it.

"Umm no. I was only visiting Hayate after Nanoha gave me a tour of the school" Fate smiled and slightly blushed "T-thank you for helping me earlier today Signum-sensei" a smile formed on Signum's usual stoic face.

"It's okay. I'm a teacher after all and please don't call me sensei if it's not school hours and outside the school" Fate sat straight and scratched her head.

"Y-yes Signum-san" Fate stuttered. Nanoha nudged Fate in the ribs making her wince a little. Fate looked at Nanoha and gulped nervously when she sees her piercing eyes glaring at her. "W-what's wrong Nanoha?" Nanoha puffed out her cheeks and looks away before crossing her arms. Hayate laughed and after her laughing fit died down, Hayate smirked mischievously.

"Signum you better be careful. A jealous Nanoha is very dangerous" After sipping her coffee, Signum chuckled a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind" After their little talk, Vita put down two glasses of juice in front of Nanoha and Fate.

"Hey Nanoha. Is this girl your friend?" A short girl said while staring at the new girl she saw. As if forgetting her bad mood earlier Nanoha smiled.

"Yep, this is my friend Fate Harlaown" Fate slightly shivered as she can still feel Nanoha's anger towards her.

"Nice meeting you umm…" Fate stared a bit waiting for the girl to introduce herself when Hayate suddenly butts in.

"Ah that's right. I didn't introduce you yet. This is Signum and Shamal's youngest sister and my cousin Vita Yagami. She is a student and the student council vice president. Although you can't tell when you look at her _physical_ appearance because of her child like form, she is also 16 years old like us" Vita's eyes narrowed and hit Hayate's head.

"The last part was unnecessary!" Vita hissed.

"Sorry, sorry it's just I'm not always here and I'm lacking some dose of _Vita_mins" Hayate sticks out her tongue and she received another hit.

"Idiot! That's because you always run away from your work as president and pass all your paper work to me!" Hayate soothed her throbbing head.

"Hehe. I'm grateful, but the way you hit is ten times more painful than Nanoha's heavy hand" Before Nanoha could protest, Hayate cleared her throat. "Anyway, since we're all here, let's plan tonight's Welcome Party for Fate. Of course it's only us childhood friends and my cousins here"

Fate eyes widened. "Huh? A welcome party? I didn't know that" Hayate smiled.

"Hehe, then I guess it's a surprise welcome party for you. I just thought of it earlier" Nanoha joined the conversation and said something.

"Where are we going to celebrate it? Don't tell me it's in my room? The last time you had a party, it became a disaster!" Nanoha sighed at the memory

"Of course it's at my house. We will take care of the food and drinks. Just come by at 7 pm sharp"

**xX~*~Xx**

**7 PM in front of Hayate's house**

Nanoha and Fate arrived at the same time. Hayate greeted them, but immediately apologized as they were still preparing things and asked the two to wait a little bit in their garden. The two sat on a nearby bench and waited for Hayate to return. Fate saw Nanoha staring at her in the corner of her eyes. Burgundy eyes stared back at her slate blue ones.

"What is it?" Fate tilted her head then frowned as she remembered what happened earlier ."Are you still mad at me from earlier? Even if I don't know why you're mad, I'm sorry" Nanoha was taken a back and giggled lightly.

"Are you still thinking about it? It's nothing. Don't worry about it" Nanoha smiled when Fate looked relieved and smiled back at her. Lost in Fate's eyes, Nanoha unconsciously muttered something. "Fate-chan, do you remember what you said when you told me you were leaving 7 years ago?" Nanoha was surprised she asked about it, but she couldn't back down now.

"Eh? Why did you bring that up?" Instead of answering, she asked Nanoha a question. Nanoha ignored the question and continued.

"'_This way I can forget my feelings and love you as a friend again'_ you said" Nanoha held Fate's hand and Fate's smile disappeared as she realized where this is going. Fate thought Nanoha must be feeling uneasy to be friendly to someone she's not sure also thinks of her like a friend.

"What about it?" Fate slightly averts her gaze, but didn't make any effort to remove her hand from Nanoha's hand. Nanoha observed Fate's actions for a while before she breathed deeply.

"D-did you seriously forget your feelings for me? Is it really like that now?" Nanoha's voice cracked and she sounded like she was about to cry.

Fate felt Nanoha's hand tighten on her hand making her stare back at Nanoha. What she saw surprised her. She was expecting her to look anxious or something, but her eyes said she's hurt and sad as if she didn't want Fate to say yes to her questions. Fate blushed lightly and asked "W-what do you mean?" Nanoha was about to say something when Hayate suddenly opened the sliding door to their garden and called out the two.

"Hey it's okay to come in no- umm did I interrupt something?" Hayate apologized. Nanoha let go of Fate's hand and laughed as she scratched her head.

"Nyahaha it's okay it's nothing" Nanoha stood up and walked pass Hayate. Fate sighed. She still wanted to talk to Nanoha. So many questions popped in her head, but she shook it off and decided to think about it later.

In the living room, Nanoha and Fate sat on a sofa together with Hayate and her cousins. Different foods were placed on the table in front of them. Mostly were Fate's favorite foods. Balloons and some confetti are scattered around the room. After eating some of the food and just enjoying the night, Hayate put a bottle on the table.

"A party would not be complete without a drink!" Fate looked and read the label of the bottle.

"Kahlua? Does it go well with milk?" Fate said after she saw some milk beside the bottle.

"Of course it does! It tastes like coffee milk" Fate nods, but looked worried.

"But we're still underage. Don't you think it's bad?" Hayate shook her head from left to right.

"It's okay, don't worry" After filling up all the glass with kahlua and milk, Nanoha reached for her own glass and gulps it down in one go.

"Wow Nanoha-chan, you don't usually do that" Hayate smirks and fills Nanoha's glass again. Fate looked worriedly at Nanoha.

"N-Nanoha don't push yourself like that" Nanoha waved her hands back and forth.

"It's okay, it's okay I'm fine don't worry about me"

After some time, the gang already finished drinking 2 bottles of Kahlua. Everyone was drunk except for Fate who can still think clearly after drinking herself. Shamal suddenly stood up and shouts "Hi! My name is Shamal and I'm going to sing" Shamal in her drunk state sang happily. Vita laughed and clapped her hands as she watched Shamal sing badly while Signum is currently sleeping from drinking too much… although all it took was 1 and a half glassed of kahlua milk before she was knocked down unconscious.

Even though Nanoha was already drunk, she still lifts her glass to drink her 5th glass of kahlua liquor, but Fate grabs her hand to stop her. "That's enough Nanoha. You're already drunk" Nanoha shakes off Fate's hand feeling irritated.

"It's none of your business blonde" Nanoha deadpanned and snickered. Apparently she is not thinking clearly so Fate just shrugged off Nanoha's bad attitude and sighed.

"Is she always like this when she's drunk?" she asked Hayate.

"Hmmm probably" Fate yanked Nanoha's glass away.

"Hayate, I'll borrow your room" Hayate just nods.

"2nd floor, the 3rd door on the left" Fate nods and drags the protesting Nanoha with her.

After calling Momoko and telling her that Nanoha will stay over at Hayate's house, she went back inside the room where Nanoha is and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. "You don't have to do that… I can go home you know?" Nanoha said. She looked a little sober now.

"You know you can't do that. Momoko-san would be mad if she knew that you were drunk" Fate sat beside the quiet Nanoha. "Nanoha why did you drink like that? Is it about what we talked about earlier?" Nanoha swayed slightly before she answers her.

"No, I'm just frustrated that's all. I can't believe I'm such a coward" Nanoha paused and looked at Fate. "The person I like is finally near me again, but I still can't confess…" Nanoha chuckled lightly. "Heh. What a loser right?" Fate knows that it's not impossible for Nanoha to like someone, but hearing the news from Nanoha's mouth made her feel pain piercing her heart.

"Then I'll help you" It come out more bitter than Fate expected, but Nanoha doesn't seem to mind. Instead she laughed at Fate's words.

"You? Helping me? I can't believe it" Fate frowned. Nanoha didn't take her seriously.

"I'm serious Nanoha" Nanoha smiled.

"Hmm you're right. Maybe you can help" Fate lightened up a bit.

"Sure, just asked me anything" Instead of answering, Nanoha lean closer to Fate. Nanoha wrapped her arms around Fate's neck and whispered in her ears.

"Then, could you close your eyes for me?" A blush immediately appears on Fate's cheeks. She gulped loudly, but obeyed Nanoha's request anyway. Closing her eyes, she saw a mischievous smile forming on Nanoha's lips as she moved to face Fate. Fate felt nervous and her heart raced. A few minutes passed, but Nanoha didn't move at all and just let her arms rest around her neck. Fate was tempted to open her eyes, but reconsidered since Nanoha didn't say anything to her.

Fate felt a shiver running down her spine when she suddenly felt Nanoha's nose touching hers and her breath touching her lips "… I love you" Shocked at what Nanoha said, Fate suddenly opened her eyes, but before she could answer, Nanoha kissed her lips.

It was a gentle kiss and without realizing it, Fate returned the kiss before she slowly closed her eyes again. After some time, Fate is already struggling to inhale some air, but Nanoha didn't move away from her so Fate reluctantly pushes Nanoha away making her fall on the bed. Fate sighed when she finds out that Nanoha fell asleep while they were kissing. Fate stared at the sleeping Nanoha and brushed away her bangs that blocked her face before she traced her own lips. She can still feel the tingling sensation of their first kiss. Her face turns bright red when realization hit her.

'**W-we just kissed!' **Fate thought as she covers her mouth.

* * *

><p>AN:

and that's the end of chapter 5! *phew* haha. it turns out different from what i originally planned but i hope everyone likes it. i insert some clue on what happen to Fate.

thank you all for reviewing and reading my story and to those people that i can't reply because they don't have account thank you. please review again *bow*


	6. Chapter 6: When two hearts become one

**Reaching you**

**Chapter 6: **When two hearts become one

* * *

><p>"Wait, Fate-chan." Nanoha grabs Fate's wrist. After a long chase, Fate finally stops and let Nanoha pull her back to make her turn to her. "Why are you avoiding me?" Nanoha's eyes beg Fate for an answer.<p>

"Nanoha, I know the truth." Fate turns around and faces the slightly trembling Nanoha.

"W-what are you talking about Fate-chan?" Nanoha gulps nervously. She can feel she won't like what Fate has to tell her.

Fate smirks, "Don't play dumb with me Nanoha," she chuckled lightly. "I knew it all along. You love me right?"

Nanoha shivered. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but for some reason it remained shut. Nanoha was startled when Fate stepped forward. Nanoha looked into her eyes, but she didn't understand what the mix emotions swirling in them meant.

"You do right?" Fate asked again.

Nanoha gripped on the hem of her shirt and inhaled deeply before she meets those burgundy eyes again. "Yes, I love you Fate-chan." Nanoha immediately averts her gaze missing the surprised look on Fate's face.

Nanoha didn't know what to do. She could only hear her beating heart thump wildly inside her. "I'm sorry." Nanoha's head immediately moves back to see Fate's sad face. "I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings."

Nanoha felt hurt. Her trembling hands clutched onto Fate's shirt, "Why?"

Fate stared into Nanoha's eyes never faltering and said, "Because I'm in love with someone else."

Nanoha shook her shoulders. "Who? Tell me who is it." Nanoha tried to suppress it, but she couldn't stop the anger sipping through her mouth.

Before Fate could answer, a figure emerged behind Fate and approached the two friends. "I'm sorry Nanoha, but she's mine now." Fate blushed when the girl put her arms around Fate's waist. "Nanoha, I'm sorry… I… I fell in love with Hayate."

Nanoha's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe this was happening "WHAT?" Nanoha exclaimed.

"From now on Fate-chan will be part of my big harem!" Hayate's cousin and Fate stands beside Hayate that is now lying on a bed. Hayate laughs out loud and she smirks in Nanoha's direction. "Come, join us." Hayate extends her hands to Nanoha.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**~xX*Xx~**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-oofffph" Nanoha's eyes snaps open when her pillow suddenly falls on her face. She frantically looks around before a sharp pain spreads through her body. _'Ouch, ouch. Great, so I fell off my bed again.'_ Nanoha slowly get up and crawls back to her bed. _'That was one crazy dream.'_ Nanoha sighed.

It's been a whole week since the welcome party at Hayate's house. Since then, Fate started to act weird and suddenly avoided Nanoha's gaze and sometimes she suddenly blushes when Nanoha's gaze shift to her. At first, Nanoha thought it was just her imagination, but as days went by, it became worse. Fate started to make excuses to avoid being alone with her. When they're not alone Fate talks to her… more like Fate answers her questions while keeping it as simple as possible with her gaze looking anywhere, but Nanoha.

Nanoha sighed again. She tried to talk to Fate in these past few days, but the girl keeps on avoiding her making it hard on her part to know why she's doing this.

"Nanoha breakfast is ready!" Momoko's voice echoed inside Nanoha's room making her shift and sit on the edge of her bed.

"Yes mom. Be right there!" Nanoha shakes off her thoughts and decides to think of it later.

**~xX*Xx~**

"haaaahhhhnnn" Nanoha yawned as she rubbed her tired eyes while dragging her feet to walk to her school.

She didn't get much sleep last night. The fact that Fate is avoiding her keeps her from sleeping and she spent the whole night thinking why Fate started suddenly avoiding her after the welcome party. She keeps on thinking about what happened that night, but she can't remember anything. No matter what she does, everything becomes a blank after they started drinking.

'_What did I do that night? Think brain think!_' Nanoha hit her forehead several times in frustration.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Nanoha was startled and immediately turned around to find Hayate and Fate looking at her worriedly… well at least Fate did, but Hayate had a mischievous smile on her face.

Nanoha couldn't help, but glare at Hayate after remembering the dream she had earlier.

"What?" Hayate asked hiding behind Fate.

"Oh nothing." Nanoha smiled after she realizes she unconsciously glared at her friend.

Nanoha was taken aback when Fate suddenly moved closer to her. Nanoha couldn't stop the thumping of her heart because this is the first time in week that Fate has stood this close to her and her burgundy eyes finally looked back into her own. Her breath caught up in her throat and a blush immediately spread on her cheeks when Fate lightly touched her forehead.

"Don't hit yourself like that." Fate's worried voice made Nanoha regret her previous actions.

She mutters, "I'm sorry." Nanoha could still feel Fate's gaze on her, but for some reason she couldn't look back even if she wanted to.

"Then why don't you kiss her forehead to make it better Fate-chan?" Hayate suggested with a playful smile.

A tint of red immediately spread on Fate's face and unconsciously looks at Nanoha's lips. Nanoha looked confused when Fate shook her head from left to right and slightly distanced herself from Nanoha.

"I-I'll go ahead. The teacher is asking me about my previous school. Later."

Nanoha was about to say something, but Fate had already escaped.

"Jeez, Nanoha-chan. You let her escape." Hayate sighed as she stands beside Nanoha and the two starts walking to their school.

"So you knew about Fate-chan avoiding me, huh?"

Hayate rolls her eyes, "Who wouldn't? It's so obvious she's been avoiding you."

Nanoha sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore Hayate-chan. No matter how hard I try I can't remember any reason for her to avoid me."

Hayate raised a brow and started thinking herself. "She started avoiding you after the welcome party right?"

Nanoha looked up at her friend and lightly nodded to confirm it. "Do you know anything?" Nanoha asked. She was afraid to find out what Hayate might say to her since she can't remember anything when she's drunk and since Hayate can think clearly even if she's drunk, she's her only best bet.

"Hmm, let see…" Hayate tapped her chin repeatedly before her face suddenly lights up when she suddenly remembered something. "That night everyone was drunk so I don't know how clearly I can tell you this, but after Fate-chan dragged you to rest in our guest room, Fate-chan came back down after some time saying that she needed to go home and asked me to watch over you. I don't know if it's because of the alcohol or something, but her face looked flushed while she was talking to me."

Nanoha repeated the new information in her head. As the information lowly registered in her head, Nanoha suddenly remembered what happened that night like it was playing in fast forward, but one scene struck her and her whole face immediately turned red.

'_Oh my gosh! The reason why Fate-chan is avoiding me… don't tell me it's because I…'_ "kissed her?" Nanoha mumbled to herself. She thought Hayate didn't hear her, but unfortunately she did.

"You did? Oh my gosh! So that's why she's avoiding you," Hayate chuckles. "Wow! I never thought you were that aggressive Nanoha-chan." Hayate smiled knowingly then nudged Nanoha playfully.

"Mou! You're not helping at all Hayate-chan." Nanoha blushed furiously. She made a fist and covered her mouth while averting her eyes. "I-I don't know what came over me- I was not thinking straight that time." Nanoha stopped and looked at the ground, "what should I do? How can I face her now?"

"It's simple. Just tell her your feelings."

Nanoha can't help, but give Hayate a look that says 'are you out of your mind!'

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nanoha sighed, "Hayate-chan with all that's happened, I don't think a simple confession will stop Fate-chan from avoiding me. Worse, she might end up hating me."

Hayate sighed and patted Nanoha's shoulder. "Nanoha-chan, no matter how much you worry about what you did, it won't change the fact that something did happen. Besides, if Fate-chan really hated you she wouldn't have approached you just now." Hayate smiled and hit Nanoha on the back. "Come on. It's time to be honest with your feelings. Be a man!" Hayate hit Nanoha's back again making Nanoha glare at her.

"I'm not a man Hayate-chan."

Hayate huffed, "Whatever. It's all the same, you know? Let's go!"

**~xX*Xx~**

As Nanoha and Hayate walked to their room, Nanoha thinks about what Hayate said earlier.

'_Should I confess to her? What if she… '_ Nanoha shook her head. _'No, if I continue to be afraid of the outcome nothing will change… I have decided! I will confess my feelings to Fate-chan today!'_ Nanoha smiled full of confidence as she closed her shoe locker.

"Uhh? Why are you smiling like that Nanoha-chan? Is there something in your locker?" Hayate asked looking confused.

As soon as Nanoha went inside their room, she approached Fate. Fate looked up confused when Nanoha didn't sit in her chair in front of her.

"Fate-chan we need to-"

Before Nanoha could finish talking, their homeroom teacher entered the room and asked his students to settle down. Nanoha sighed and reluctantly sat in her chair.

Nanoha tried other things to get Fate's attention. She wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to Fate. Moments later, Fate returned the paper saying, _'I have something to do later. Maybe next time?_' Nanoha couldn't help, but grit her teeth. She turned around to say something to Fate, but the teacher stopped her by calling her to read the next paragraph. Nanoha panicked. She wasn't listening to her teacher because she was busy dealing with Fate.

"Umm-uh…" Nanoha mumbled as she flipped the page of her book.

The teacher raised a brow at her actions. Nanoha felt someone poking her side. She looked back and saw Fate whispering the page and which paragraph. Nanoha whispered a thank you and she started reading. After she finished, she realized she missed another opportunity to ask Fate to talk privately later. She sighed.

'_Time for plan B. Hmm… what's plan B anyway?'_

After Nanoha's failed attempt to ask Fate, she decided to try again before class ended, but unfortunately for her, their homeroom teacher asked her to talk to him in the teacher's longue because she wasn't paying attention in class the whole time that day.

**~xX*Xx~**

Nanoha opened the classroom door with a bang and it made a chocolate haired girl startled. "N-Nanoha-chan, you surprised me! Did it go well?" Hayate asked when Nanoha walked toward her.

"Yeah, it's no big deal anyway…" Nanoha trailed off and she looked around to find only Hayate and her inside the room. "Where's Fate-chan?" Nanoha raised a brow when Hayate laughed nervously.

"She already left moments ago saying she needed to go home- wait Nanoha-chan!" Hayate shouts, but Nanoha had already dashed out of the room hoping to catch up to Fate.

Nanoha ran and ran ignoring her shallow breath. She was about to turn the corner that would lead her to where the shoe lockers are when she stopped and hid behind it.

'_Wait what am I doing?' _Nanoha peeked and saw Fate facing a guy she thinks is from the baseball team because he's wearing the baseball team's uniform.

"Fate-san, umm… I know you don't know me, but I-I like you!" The boy blushed and bowed. "Please go out with me."

The last line rang out in Nanoha's ears. She couldn't believe she heard someone else confessing his feelings to Fate. Nanoha felt her blood boil from anger. She wanted to step out and intervene, but she didn't have the right to do so. She is only her friend. _Only her friend_. She repeated in her mind and she slumped down on the floor hugging her knees. Her heart thumped from anticipation on what Fate will say to the guy.

"Thank you," Nanoha heard Fate say and she tightened her hold on her knees, "but... I can't accept your feelings… I… already like someone."

Nanoha didn't know if she should be happy or sad at Fate's declaration of her already liking someone. _Of course she already likes someone else. She couldn't possibly like you forever._ Nanoha scolded herself. She felt sadder by the second and she unconsciously leaned back to smack her head on the shoe locker making a loud noise. Fate looked back, but the boy's hand gripped her wrist stopping her from checking out the noise she heard.

"Fate-san, please give me a chance," the boy insist.

"I'm sorry. I really can't." Fate looked back into the boys eyes without hesitation as if saying her decision will never change.

The boy sighed and bowed curtly before moving out of the school. Fate was relief it ended without too much drama, she was nervous for a second when the boy hold her wrist it's a good thing he decide to just walk away.

Lost on her own thought, Fate snapped out of it when she heard light steps behind her. Turning around, she found Nanoha standing there.

'_Did she hear the confession?'_

"Fate-chan, I finally found you." Nanoha smiled and scratched the back of her head. "I wanted to talk to you and…"

'_I already like someone else.'_ Fate's voice rang in her mind.

"And I…" Nanoha found herself staring at her shoes.

'_You're only a friend.' _She thought.

'_Just a friend'_

"And I…"

Nanoha trailed off when her voice cracked and she could feel the tears building up in her eyes. Fate's eyes widened as she sees Nanoha's tears roll down her cheeks. She panics and approaches her.

"N-Nanoha, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Nanoha wipes away her tears, but no matter how many times she wipes away her tears, it keeps coming back. _'It won't _stop.' Nanoha covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing too hard. She looks up and in her clouded vision, Fate's worried face only made it worst. Before Fate could wipe away a single tear, Nanoha ran away from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Nanoha mumbles as she runs away. She doesn't know where she would go, but all she knows is she wants to get away, get away from Fate.

As Nanoha cries while running, she can hear someone catching up behind her. Nanoha looks over her right shoulder and saw Fate running after her.

"F-Fate-chan, why are you following me?" Nanoha huffs as she tried to run faster.

"Why are you running away?" Fate replies sounding annoyed as she adjusts her speed.

Nanoha runs and runs, but Fate kept on trailing her without any problem and Nanoha knew if this goes on, Fate will catch her.

"Stop following me!" Nanoha used her remaining strength to say those words as she tried to steady her shallow breath.

"Then stop running!" Fate didn't break a sweat with all the running they did. She even ran faster and finally she caught Nanoha's wrist and pulls on it making Nanoha stop.

Fate let Nanoha take her time to steady her breathing. Nanoha could hear the rustling of the trees as a cold wind touches her reddening cheek. Nanoha and Fate are currently standing in the middle of the trees of the garden area behind the school. After 5 minutes, Nanoha still stands there with her back facing Fate. Nanoha tried to think of things she should say to Fate like why she just ran away from her.

'_Why did I run away?' _she can't believe she doesn't know the reason herself.

"Nanoha," Fate's voice snaps Nanoha from her thoughts and slightly stiffens.

She finally realized Fate is still holding her right wrist when she felt Fate tug on it to make her look back. Fate couldn't help, but bite the corner of her lips when Nanoha didn't reply and didn't bother to look back. She sighed. At least she didn't try to shake her hand away. "why did you run away like that? Why are you avoiding me?" _'Why did you cry?' _For some reason, she couldn't ask that question so she just wished Nanoha would tell it herself.

After sometime when strong winds pass through them, Fate heard Nanoha say something. "Huh?"

Nanoha turned around without breaking away from Fate's hold. "Why are YOU avoiding me?" Nanoha furrowed her brow. Her eyes are full of emotions. There is no sign of anger or anything , but you can see tears are already threatening to fall from her eyes.

Fate was shocked to see Nanoha like this. She felt really bad about trying to distance herself from her.

"Nanoha," Fate slowly released her hand, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you." Fate made a fist. She's really angry at herself for making Nanoha cry. Fate averts her gaze and unconsciously grits her teeth.

"Is this related to what happened during the welcome party?" Nanoha asks when Fate didn't say anything. Fate instantly looks back at Nanoha. "I… I remember what happened that night Fate-chan." Nanoha blushed. For some reason she couldn't look straight into Fate's eyes after saying it. "Although, I just remembered it earlier this morning." she mumbled.

Fate opened her mouth to say something, but Nanoha beat her into it.

"I'm sorry." Nanoha bowed lightly. "I was drunk you see… I didn't mean to do it." Nanoha tried to laugh it off when her voice betrayed her and slightly cracked when she said the last part. She didn't really regret kissing Fate so it really hurts to deny it. Nanoha was so busy trying to control her emotions that she didn't see Fate's serious face.

"You didn't mean it, huh?" Fate muttered to herself.

"Eh?"

Fate moved her head from side to side. "Is it him? That night, the person you're talking about… is it him? The guy that confessed to me earlier?" Fate clenches her fists. Her anger to she felt towards herself earlier instantly turns to jealousy to the guy she didn't even know.

Nanoha thinks carefully about what Fate's talking about. As if she just said it earlier, the words she said that night plays again in her mind. She blushed and frantically denies it. "No, it's not like that. He's not-" Her words were cut short when Fate laughed lightly.

"Don't worry. I did tell you I'll help you right?" Fate gave a painful smile at Nanoha. "I'll try to talk to him again and-"

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha tip toed and closed the distance between them. She is standing right in front of Fate's face. "I'm talking about you." She furrowed her brows when she saw Fate's eyes full of confusion. Nanoha slightly moves back and looks straight into Fate's eyes. _'Calm down heart. It's now or never.' _she took a deep breath.

"That night, I was talking about you." She paused and studied Fate's face before she continued. "I actually found out that I loved you after you left and since then my feelings for you grew stronger… I was really happy when you finally came back, but I didn't know how to say this to you since I'm the one that break your heart years ago." Nanoha smiled. "I know it's too late, but I really love you Fate-chan."

The tears she tried her best to hold back falls on her cheeks. Nanoha wipes it away, but they continue to fall. "I'm sorry, it won't stop." Nanoha wipes away her eyes and cover her lips with the back of her hand to muffle her cries.

"I'm sorry Nanoha." Fate mumbled. She immediately removed Nanoha's hand and pressed their lips together. Nanoha's eyes widen. She can't believe what's happening in front of her and before she could react, Fate breaks their kiss and looked at her with a blush visible on her face. She immediately gets her handkerchief and wipe away Nanoha's tears.

"Fate-chan, you…" Nanoha said dumbfounded as she traced her lips.

"I-I think you misunderstand. The reason why I'm avoiding you isn't because you kiss me… it's embarrassing, but the reason why I'm avoiding you is because since that night every time I'm near you I can't help but look at your lips… and I found myself wanting to kiss you." After wiping Nanoha's tears away, Fate avoids Nanoha's gaze and tuck Nanoha's hair behind her ear. "T-that's why to control myself from kissing you, I distanced myself for the time being, but I guess it made you sad."

Nanoha stays silent for a while and just stares at Fate's face. Her eyes widen when she finally realizes what Fate really means. Nanoha laughed. It made Fate immediately look back at her looking annoyed.

"W-what so funny?" Fate asked crossing her arms.

Nanoha let the wave of laughter die down before she respond, "Fate-chan, do you love me?" Nanoha ask as if all the talk they did earlier never happened and for the first time since their talk, Nanoha finally smiled, a mischievous smile.

"I- I…" Fate mumbled incoherent words.

"Hmm? I can't hear you."

Fate's blush grew darker. "Na-Nanoha! Your enjoying this aren't you?" Fate pouts when Nanoha giggled again and apologized half heartedly.

"Sorry, sorry. Your reaction is so cute I couldn't help, but tease you"

"Mou, I can't believe you." Fate sighed. She face palmed while looking at her feet.

"Umm Fate-san?" Nanoha asked nervously as Fate didn't lift her face yet. "Fate-chan." Nanoha tried again and reached out her right hand to cupped Fate's cheeks, but before she could touch it, Fate grabbed her hand and looked straight at her face. Nanoha's heart started to race under Fate's gaze.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy all this time. I still feel the same way for you even though I said I would forget about you… I never did. During the time we were far away from each other, my feelings for you grew stronger. Nanoha… I love you too." Fate smiled sweetly.

"Nanoha?"

Nanoha fell down feeling her energy slipping away from her, but luckily Fate was close enough to catch her before she fell flat to the ground.

"What the? Nanoha get a hold of yourself!" Fate looked at Nanoha worriedly and tightens her hold on her.

"…Nyahaha. Sorry, I suddenly felt weak… it's all Fate-chan's fault." Fate helped Nanoha back to her feet, but Nanoha leaned on Fate. She hugged Fate's waist tightly refusing to stand on her feet.

"W-why is it my fault?"

"…because of the suspense and with my body trembling, after you confirmed your feelings, standing here became a problem. Nyahaha."

"Jeez! I thought something happened to you. I was really worried you know!" Fate creases her eyebrow, then hit Nanoha's head lightly.

"Nyahaha, sorry sorry."

The two fell in a comfortable silence. Just hugging each other until Nanoha said something.

"Nee, Fate-chan~" Nanoha said in a singsong voice.

"Hmm what?"

Nanoha breaks the embrace and looks into Fate's eyes, "… kiss me?" Nanoha closes her eyes and leans closer to Fate's face.

"W-what? We just kissed earlier and you stole my first kiss." Fate protested. She doesn't know what she's talking about anymore because her mind is not thinking clearly.

Nanoha opened her eyes before pouting at Fate.

"Ehhhhhhh? What are you complaining about? It's my first kiss too, you know! And besides, you stole my second kiss so we're even."

"B-but"

"No buts!" Nanoha wraps her hands around Fate's neck and tiptoed to reach Fate's face. "I know this will be our third kiss, but it will be our official first kiss as lovers… are you ready?" Nanoha giggled when she saw the confused face Fate shows her.

"L-Lovers? I-I'm not ready yet Nanoha!"

"Ehhhhh? Then~ I shall take your third kiss!" Nanoha kissed Fate.

At first Fate didn't move, but after a while, she slowly returned the kiss. Holding Nanoha closer to herself, Fate could feel Nanoha's warmth spread to her body. As the two kissed, they slowly moved closer in each others arms. With a little gap between them the necklaces they wore touched each other before a bright white light quickly spread in it's transparent body. It may have been meaningless before, but now their hearts finally became one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **hi everyone! i hope everyone can still remember my story haha. i can't come up with a good chapter since i'm not inspired the last few weeks and school is keeping me busy so the next chapter came out late.I'm sorry if i didn't reply to any of the review in the previews chapter. i hope everyone like this chapter and as a bonus i made an omake for everyone that supporting my stories. Anyway i dedicate this omake for my friend **ZonaRose** for all the funny PM and Review you give my story ^_^. thank you for my meanie beta reader **Sammie-Chan89 **for always beta reading my stories XP

I post a new story today called **Love Trouble!** i hope everyone would read it too ^_^

anyway please review and thank you for reading and all your support and here is my omake! *bow***  
><strong>

**Omake:**

'**My Name'**

"Nanoha?"

"Yes Fate-chan?"

"Umm this is embarrassing, but why are you calling me Fate-chan?"

"Why? Because it's cute…. You didn't complain like this before. Why bring it up?"

"W-well now that we are lovers, I think its… you know…. I feel like our relationship does not change at all."

"Heeehhhh~ so Fate-chan is like those people that think they will be special if their special someone calls them differently from other people huh?"

"I-it's not like that. I- I just…"

"I get it Fate-chan. So that is why you call me "Nanoha" instead of "Nanoha-chan" like before? So cute!"

"What? It's not like that! I thought calling you Nanoha-chan is childish so I- Nanoha?"

"I see. So you think it's childish the way I call you?"

"I didn't mean it that way Nanoha!"

"But think about it _Fate. _Our relationship did change. Friends don't kiss each other or cuddle intimately or flirt around or-"

"Alright, alright. I get it- wait what did you say?"

"I said friends don't-"

"No not that…you just called me Fate without the "chan" right?"

"Hmm, what are you talking about? Must be your imagination _Fate._" Nanoha smirked as she whispered in Fate's ear. Fate blushed. She didn't know her name could sound differently when Nanoha said it.

"Nanoha, could you please just call me Fate-chan again?"

"Why? It's unfair you're the only one that can call me "Nanoha" and I can't call you "Fate", right _Fate_?" Nanoha giggled when she saw her face turn redder than before.

"Jeez stop teasing me already." Fate pouts. Nanoha wraps her hands on Fate's neck. She stares lovingly at Fate.

"Nyahaha. Okay, okay, but you know Fate-chan?"

"W-what?"

"I love you _Fate_"

"Please no more"

Fate show a blushing troubled face before covering her face with her hands. Nanoha just laughed on how Fate reacted. She removed Fate's hands then kisses her lips softly.

'_The way she said my name made my heart race… even though I feel happy my heart can't possibly handle this…'_

END


	7. Chapter 7: First Date!

**Reaching you**

**Chapter 7: **First date!

* * *

><p>"Hmm, looks like I've arrived on time." A blonde girl inhaled deeply to catch her breath.<p>

She puts her hand over her chest as she takes several intakes of air to steady her thumping heart. After a few minutes, she looked at her watch to check the time. A smile appeared on her face feeling relief as she arrived on time. Looking around the place, she found a vacant bench near the fountain and sits on it.

The girl is currently inside Uminary plaza waiting for a certain brunette girl. They are supposed to meet up at 8:30 AM sharp and it's currently 7:50 AM._ Hehe, I got here early than her. Now I could take my time and prepare myself. _Her smile immediately falters when the nervousness she felt surfaced again. She knew that arriving at their meeting place early to prepare was only an excuse. She was actually very nervous about their first date. Fate was so worried that she couldn't sleep at all last night.

_Sigh... I never thought my first date would be something so exciting yet scary…scary because I'm scared Nanoha would not enjoy this date with me and that I would mess up. Sigh. I know I'm a little pessimistic now, but can you blame me? I always dreamed of dating Nanoha and now that it's happening, I can't help but become worried about it._ She sighed again, feeling more exhausted than before. She rested her elbows on her knees before covering her face as she let out a low growl in order to release some tension. She didn't mean it, but the action attracts attention to her causing some people that passed by to stare.

Fate immediately sits properly and checks how she looked for the nth time that day. Feeling self conscious, Fate fixed her long blonde hair. She wears a brown cap, a black long sleeve dress with yellow stripes with a black tank top under it. Dark brown skinny jeans adorned her legs and white flat shoes were worn on her feet. Thinking everything looks good, she checked her watch again. She sighed once more when she found out that only 5 minutes had passed since she got to the plaza.

Fate leaned back and watched the clouds move in the sky. After a few minutes, Fate was bored. She was feeling a little sleepy and she yawns and rubbed her eyes groggily. Thinking that maybe she should rest her eyes for a second, she closed her eyes to take a short nap. Fate was about to fall asleep when she heard whispering near her and so she opened her eyes. To her surprise, people, which were mostly girls, were staring at her and giggling to themselves when she stared back at them. Feeling embarrassed for some reason, Fate shrugged and decided to ignore the stares and dreamy looks the people were giving her.

She closed her eyes again after finding a comfortable position on the bench. Her eyelids felt heavier than before. She chuckled a bit at the thought that her body only felt sleepy now after all the events that happened yesterday.

**xX~*~Xx**

**Yesterday 6:00 PM**

Nanoha and Fate walked down the road going to Nanoha's house, while holding each other's hands with their fingers intertwined. The two walk silently, wanting the comfortable atmosphere around them to last.

Nanoha opened the door and was surprised by the confetti that suddenly pops in front of them falling on their face.

"CONGRATULATIONS NANOHA AND FATE!" everyone said in unison.

Momoko, Shiro, Hayate, her cousins and Lindy are there circling a table in the living room. There's a big cake in the middle as if celebrating a birthday for someone. Looking around, you can also see balloons scattered everywhere on the floor.

Momoko and Lindy are the first to approach the still shocked couple.

"Nanoha, I'm so happy for you! Your feelings are finally returned," Momoko said as she hugged Nanoha gently with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Mom, thank you!" Nanoha returned the hug removing her hands from Fate.

"Fate I knew it. You still feel the same way for Nanoha. I'm so happy you're able to express your feelings." Lindy cupped both of Fate's cheeks gently.

"Mom thank-" Fate's smile faltered when something clicked in her mind. "Wait a minute. How did you know?" Fate glares at her mom as she recovered from the shock.

"Ah, about that. Hayate called me earlier saying something good happened today and that I should ask Momoko to prepare and celebrate." Lindy clasped her hands together.

"What?" was all Fate could say. Her face was slowly turning red.

"It's a good thing you and Nanoha took your precious time together. Thanks to that, we were able to prepare things to surprise both of you."

"Okay, okay that's enough. Get inside you two." Momoko interrupted Lindy and Fate's conversation.

The two walk near the table when Hayate put her hands over the shoulders of Nanoha and Fate.

"I'm so happy my precious friends are together as a couple. It was really hard giving you two a push in your relationship, you know?" Hayate laughed and sighed in relief.

Fate was about to ask something, but Hayate interrupted her. "Anyway, why don't you two sit down and watch this movie especially made for the both of you." Hayate pushed the two to sit down.

Shamal handed some juice to Fate and Nanoha while they waited for the movie to start. Fate could feel her stomach tightening by the minute feeling something she won't like will surely happen.

"Shiro-san, is it okay now?" Hayate asked Shiro who is fixing the plugs of to connect a video camera to the T.V.

"It's okay now." Shiro said and immediately sat beside Momoko. He can't help the grin from forming on his lips from excitement on what Hayate wanted to show them.

_Something is not right._ Fate thought and looked at Hayate who is sitting a little further from Nanoha and Fate. Hayate looked back at Fate when she feels her gaze and she gives her a thumbs up and a grin.

"_I'm sorry Nanoha._" Fate's voice flowed out from the T.V.

Fate gulped nervously and slowly looked at the T.V. in front of her. To her horror, she saw herself and Nanoha only inches apart before she saw herself capture Nanoha's lips. It's the scene that happened earlier between the two. Watching the scene from earlier played in front of her, it makes her blush to a new level.

"_Fate-chan, you…_" Nanoha replied.

Fate smiled warmly when she saw Nanoha's reaction a second time and her eyes twitched for a second when she feels her heart skip a beat. She immediately snaps out of it when she remembered that she was supposed to stop this from playing before it gets out of hand.

"N-Nanoha, what should we do-" Fate asked Nanoha beside her, only to see her blushing and Momoko elbowing her as if to tease her. Fate realized that Nanoha was totally useless now. She could feel her soul escaping from her body because of the embarrassment she feels right now.

Fate stands up and immediately pushed the power button before walking to where Hayate sits. Fate put her surprisingly heavy hand on Hayate's shoulder. She inhaled deeply before she opened her eyes showing her how furious she is.

"Delete the video now and give me the pictures," Fate said in her cold voice.

Hayate paled and gulped nervously. She can't believe Fate could be a lot scarier than Nanoha. "W-wait Fate-san... I umm…someone help?" Hayate looked at the people that are currently in the room.

Vita glanced at Hayate for a second while giving her a look that said, "you-reap-what-you-sow", then proceeded to ignore Hayate's silent plea and ate the sweets Momoko brought.

Shamal stands up. "I'll go make some more tea and get some snacks." She smiled looking oblivious on what was happening. She knows better than to intervene with Fate's rarely change of mood.

Hayate grunts. She realized her cousins have already abandoned her, but a ray of hope flashed through her eyes when she spotted Lindy and Signum looking at her. She smiled and was about to say something, but as soon as they glanced at her, they resumed on what they are talking about and sipped some tea.

"They sure get along well." Lindy laughed as she takes a sip from her tea.

Signum smirked as she indulged herself on the smell of her tea before sipping briefly. "They sure do."

**xX~*~Xx**

_After that, Nanoha and I cut the cake together as if cutting a wedding cake and they started clapping and congratulated us again. Of course Hayate took pictures and keep saying that she can't believe this day would come or something like that while crying slightly as if she just thought her child is all grown up now. I can't help, but think they were mistaking that day as our wedding day. Sigh…I sure sigh a lot._

"That Hayate! She keeps on doing silly things, but then again, she's done something good this time." Fate took out a piece of paper from her pocket revealing two tickets for an amusement park. It says:

FUNLAND grand opening

11:00 AM

Hayate gave Fate these tickets yesterday saying it was her way of apologizing for what happened. _Still, it says it opens at 11:00 AM and it's only 8:00 AM. I guess we could waste time while waiting then._

A ray from the sun made her open her heavy eyelids a little. Even though it's still early in the morning, it's already hot outside. _Maybe the summer season is already here._ She furrowed her eyebrows as her brain kept thinking things although her body wanted to sleep. She clears her mind and slowly she starts drifting off to sleep again.

Small footsteps approach Fate and block the sun with its shadow. A girl smiled and sat beside Fate watching her peaceful face as she visits dreamland.

**xX~*~Xx**

"Hmm…" Fate moved her head slightly and felt more comfortable for some reason. The bench suddenly felt soft and smelt like roses. It was also warm that it made Fate smile and lean into the warmth. Fate felt the bench stiffen when she cuddled up close to-wait a bench can't be like that. Fate slowly opened her right eye to see the source of the warmth only to find Nanoha stroking her blonde hair gently with her left hand and smiled at her when she saw Fate waking up.

"Ah, you're awake now? Good morning Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled at her. Fate is completely awake now and realizes her position… she is currently resting on Nanoha's lap.

Fate gets up immediately with a blush spreading across her face. "N-Nanoha, when did you get here? And oh no! What time is it?" Fate checks her watch and it says 8:20 AM. Ten minutes have passed since she took her nap.

"Nyahaha, relax Fate-chan. I just got here and I felt bad waking you up, so I let you sleep," Nanoha explained scratching her face.

"What time did you get here? We were supposed to meet up at exactly 8:30 AM right?" Fate said fixing her shirt and sat closely beside Nanoha.

Fate examines Nanoha's dress. Nanoha tied her hair in a lopsided ponytail as usual. She wore a cute white v-shape dress and it stretched up to her hips with a black stripe spaghetti style shirt under it. She also wore a blue skirt and white sandals. Fate could smell Nanoha's perfume and shampoo when Nanoha moved closer to her with her hair tickling Fate's nose.

"I guess I got here as soon as you fell asleep. You arrived here earlier than me right? I thought I was the first one to arrive, but it looks like you beat me to it and- Fate-chan? What's wrong? You're staring," Nanoha asked curiously. She moved her face closer to Fate noticing her star shaped necklace slightly moving.

Nanoha waved her hands back and forth when she didn't hear any response from Fate. Snapping back to reality, Fate blushed and scratches her head. "Ah, s-sorry…I was a bit distracted there. You look beautiful today Nanoha." Fate smiled.

"Eh? T-thank you." Nanoha blushed instantly and averted her gaze from Fate to look at her feet. There's an awkward silence for a moment and Fate is the one that breaks it.

"U-umm Nanoha? Am I heavy?"

"Huh?" Nanoha was surprised by the sudden change of subject and slightly winces when she snapped her head back to look at Fate with wide eyes.

"I-I mean while I was sleeping."

"Nyahaha. Not really actually. Here…" Nanoha takes her cellphone out and shows a picture to Fate. Fate looks at it curiously before her eyes widened from what she saw.

"T-that's…"

"Nyahaha. I couldn't help, but take it. You're so cute, so I made it as my wallpaper." Nanoha sticks her tongue out. In the picture, Fate is leaning on Nanoha's shoulder sleeping and Nanoha was smiling and winking beside her.

"Nanoha delete it please."

"Nope. Don't want to."

"Eh? Then don't make it as your wallpaper."

"No can do Fate-chan."

"Fine! Just don't show it to Hayate. She will tease me to no end." Fate sighed in defeat much to Nanoha's amusement.

"Okay." Nanoha looped their arms together and rested her head on Fate's shoulder.

"You know Fate-chan… you're so popular."

"Huh? Where did that came from?"

"I mean those girls that are looking at us are giving me a death glare and when they stare at you they keep on giggling as if seeing a famous artist." Nanoha whispered in Fate's ears.

"Eh? So that's what that was all about." Fate sighed.

"Nyahaha. Well I can't blame them since you look really dashing today. Anyone would mistake you for a beautiful boy." Nanoha laughed while slightly nudging Fate's side when she started blushing.

"S-sorry. I dress plainly, huh?"

Nanoha giggled before playfully patting Fate's nose. "Silly Fate-chan, I love how you look today and more importantly…" Nanoha leaned into Fate's lips while removing Fate's hat.

Fate was confused as to why she did it and raised a brow when Nanoha lifted her hat closely to her face as if to cover their faces from the view of the audience around them. Fate moved her gaze to Nanoha to ask what she's doing, but she forgot about it when Nanoha's lips touched her own. Nanoha slowly opened her eyes and looked at some girls staring at them. She could see dark auras spreading and approaching her. As soon as their lips parted, Nanoha smiled evilly at those girls looking at them before pulling a dazed Fate away from the people ready to attack her.

"*Huff* *Huff* Phew that was a close one. I thought I was going to die there." Nanoha calmed herself down and caught her breathe.

"Geez Nanoha, you know better than to kiss there. Those girls were seriously following us with demonic auras. It's a good thing we lost them," Fate replied while crossing her arms. Unlike Nanoha, Fate looks fine from all the running as if running was the same as walking.

"Hmm, I guess… well, we still have time before Funland opens. Want to walk around?" Nanoha giggled before grasping Fate's hand.

**xX~*~Xx**

**Funland 11:05 AM**

"Wow…amazing! This place is so big!" Nanoha said looking around the place like a little kid. She drags Fate around wherever she finds something that catches her attention.

_She is like a little kid._ Fate giggled making Nanoha stop to look at her.

"What's so funny Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked as she crossed her arms together with a pout.

"I just thought of how cute you looked while exploring the place with a big smile on your face." Fate wraps an arm around Nanoha's waist and playfully pats Nanoha's nose.

"Hmpf! You're just trying to make me feel better, but what you actually thought was that I act like a child, right?" Nanoha glared at Fate and put her hands on her hips.

Fate stepped back when Nanoha moved closer to her. "W-well it's not that bad. I think it's cute."

Nanoha pouted.

"Aww! Come on; don't be like that- ah look, it's the merry-go-round. Let's ride it Nanoha." Before Nanoha could protest, Fate was already dragging Nanoha to the said ride.

As soon as the two stepped inside the ride, Nanoha was already leading the way. Nanoha walked around finding a horse she likes to ride with a big smile on her face. Fate giggled before an idea clicked in her brain and decides to play around with Nanoha for a little bit.

"Princess, do you want to ride on my horse? I would gladly escort you."

Nanoha raised a brow and gave Fate a confused look as she didn't catch onto what Fate was talking about. When she saw Fate playfully wink at her, she giggled and gave her a response. "Yes, thank you my prince." Nanoha smiled. She was slightly embarrassed due to the fact that the people waiting in line were watching them.

"Then please excuse me." Fate lifted Nanoha in her arms just like a princess, making Nanoha blush like a ripe tomato. Fate then put her down on the horse with Nanoha's feet dangling off the horse's right side. Soon after, Fate sits behind her. Her left hand was holding on Nanoha's shoulder encouraging her to lean back into her and her right hand was holding on the rope around the horse. After a few minutes the merry-go-round started to move and music was heard.

"Stupid Fate-chan," Nanoha said while covering her red face with both of her hands.

"Haha, sorry. I made you uncomfortable huh? But still, are you enjoying yourself princess?" Fate winked and smiled at Nanoha.

"Geez, I can't believe it! My prince is making me feel embarrassed, but it's not everyday we could do this, so I guess I'll let it go this time." Nanoha leaned back, resting her head on Fate's chest before her arms wrapped around Fate's flat tummy. Nanoha inhaled deeply and smiled when she smells Fate's scent and for some reason it made her relax.

"Prince, I want to ride this horse with you forever… never let me go okay?" Nanoha asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course princess." Fate tightened her hold on Nanoha before resting her head on her shoulder.

" – is what I would like to say, but Fate-chan, I really think we should stop this little play now. Other people want to ride too…look." Nanoha smiled wearily, pointing out that the ride ended a long time ago and people were starting to get mad.

**xX~*~Xx**

"Hey look! That teddy bear mascot is giving out balloons. Let's take one Fate-chan!" Nanoha tugged on Fate's shirt.

"Hold up Nanoha. I'm still dizzy from riding the roller coaster." Fate covered her face while leaning back on a bench under a tree.

"Geez Fate-chan, you're already dizzy? Do you have motion sickness?"

"You're asking me why I'm dizzy? We just rode a roller coaster one after another for 5 times!"

"Pshh, that's nothing! I didn't get dizzy at all."

"What? Before that we also rode the Space Shuttle 3 times, Anchor's Away 3 times before riding Flying Fiesta 4 times and you're still not dizzy? Are you even human Nanoha?" Fate asked in disbelief on how much energy Nanoha had.

"Oh come on Fate-chan. It's not every day I get to go to an amusement park, so I'm just making every second worthwhile."

"Even if you say that, I can't move anymore. Let me just rest for a bit okay?"

"Hmm…okay then. How about we eat something? What do you want Fate-chan?"

"Hmm, a hotdog and fries I guess?"

"Okay then. I'm getting some ice cream while I'm at it!"

"Huh? Didn't you eat ice cream before we got here?"

"Nyahaha. They say there's one ice cream flavor here that you can only find here…well then, I'll be back in a bit!" Nanoha immediately dashed away through the crowd without looking back.

Fate laughed in amusement. "Nanoha is such a child. Ugh! My head hurts. I should have asked Nanoha to buy me some ice." Fate sighed as she leaned back on the bench.

"Here…" Nanoha put a cold can on Fate's forehead.

"Eh? Nanoha you're back?"

"Well I can't leave you behind with you like this and I remembered that I made us food to share."

"Really? Then let's eat!" Fate felt giddy. She couldn't wait to try Nanoha's food.

**xX~*~Xx**

There were sandwiches and rice balls, but what caught Fate's eyes was a little box.

"What's this Nanoha?"

"Ah, I almost forgot! This is my creation strawberry deluxe cake! Tada!" Nanoha removed the cover to reveal a mouth watering strawberry cake with lots of….well strawberries.

"Wow strawberry cake! I love strawberry cake and there's 4 pieces of it too!" Fate's smile widened and it made Nanoha giggle.

"Nyahaha. Fate-chan is like a child when it comes to her favorite foods."

"Geez, I can't help it…did you make this?"

Nanoha placed a plate of cake in front of Fate. "Yup, try it…I hope you like it though." Nanoha scratched her cheek shyly.

"It looks delicious, so I bet it tastes good…but you know Nanoha?"

"Hmm?"

"With you this close, I can't eat my cake."

Fate and Nanoha are sitting at a circular table, but Nanoha isn't sitting in front of Fate. She had moved her chair earlier so that she was beside Fate.

"Eh? But I want to feed Fate-chan and sitting beside you makes it easier for me." Nanoha ignored Fate's uncomfortable look and scoots closer to her. She holds the spoon and cuts a small piece of the cake.

"Now open wide say ahh~" Nanoha moved and pushed the spoon towards Fate's mouth.

"M-mou Nanoha. That's embarrassing." Fate complained. Her cheeks turned red and she looked everywhere except at Nanoha.

"Hmm? But you weren't embarrassed when we did the prince and princess play earlier." Nanoha teased, but was still pushing the cake to Fate's mouth.

"T-that's different." Fate fidgeted a little. She knew Nanoha would ask her about it.

"How so?" Nanoha smiled, slightly amused on how Fate looked lost for words when she's embarrassed.

"W-well, I was trying to act cool in front of you to impress you and also to tease you since you always made me blush…" Fate mumbled with a blush after admitting it to Nanoha.

"You're so cute Fate-chan! But…you know you can't escape me. You will eat this or I will feed you using mouth-to-mouth?" Nanoha leaned close and whispered in her ear. She smirked when Fate stiffened and put some distance between them.

"I-I understand, ah~" Fate didn't want that to happen so she obeyed Nanoha for now.

"Good girl…is it good?" Nanoha asked curiously before biting the spoon.

Fate munched the food around her mouth before gulping it down.

"Hmm… it's delicious. I love it!" Fate said happily.

"Eh? But I thought you loved me?" Nanoha pouted teasingly.

"W-what? Nanoha it's not like that! Of course I love you, I just-" Fate panicked, but Nanoha pushed another piece of cake in her mouth to make her stop.

"I was kidding Fate-chan. You're so cute!" Nanoha giggled as she put some icing on Fate's nose.

"Geez! You keep saying I'm cute!" Fate fought back and the two ended up using the icing of the cake to put on each other's face.

**xX~*~Xx**

"Look at that Fate-chan. It's a new attraction!" Nanoha pointed at the building in front of us.

"Hmm, it says snow world and it's limited only until the end of summer huh? Well that must be because it wouldn't be fun anymore if snow starts to fall in the real world." Fate laughed before turning to Nanoha who looked like she was in deep thought.

"Do you want to try-"

"Let's go!" Fate blinks a few times to process what Nanoha said.

_Sigh, I shouldn't have bothered to ask her._She thought as she chuckled to herself.

As the two entered the building, the two immediately proceeded to buy winter gear from one of the sales ladies there. Fate inwardly groans. The lady insisted on buying all the things they would need to get inside, but the gear was a little expensive. She shrugs it off when she remembered that at least they could stay inside as long as they wanted.

Stepping inside the place, Fate and Nanoha were surrounded by pure white snow. Fate couldn't help but stare. The place was like a simulation of a winter's scenery. Artificial trees are everywhere and a frozen lake could be seen in the middle of it. The snow crunching under her feet can be heard as she walks through the snowy field. Fate smiled when she saw Nanoha blow warm air on her hands in an attempt to warm them up.

"Waa! It's snowing here! Look, look Fate-chan. It's really piling up!" Nanoha grabbed a big chunk of snow in her hands and threw it up.

"Nanoha wait! You didn't put on your mittens." Fate immediately rushed to Nanoha's side and grabbed her reddening hands. She furrowed her brows when she felt Nanoha's cold hands.

"Look, your hands are turning red." Fate gently rubbed their hands together and pulled it near her lips to blow some warm air on it. Fate raised a brow and gave Nanoha a confused look when she saw a blush slowly spreading on her cheeks.

"What is it?" Fate lowers their hands and slightly tilts her head.

"I can't believe you can easily do embarrassing things when you want to." Nanoha giggled when Fate's face immediately turned red and released her hand.

"I-I didn't mean it! Y-you looked cold so I thought it was okay…"

"Nyahaha. Mou Fate-chan, it's okay! It's not like I hate it. I'm happy that you're making an effort to express your feelings for me. I think it's sweet." Moving closer to Fate, Nanoha cupped her right cheek and moved her thumb lovingly.

Fate smiled. She closed her eyes and held Nanoha's hand on her cheek as she leaned into the warmth seeping from it.

After a few minutes, an idea popped in Nanoha's head. "You know Fate-chan…"

"Hm?"

"With you holding my hands like this…I don't think I need mittens." Fate slowly opened her eyes to retort, but when Nanoha's warm breath brushed her lips, Fate gulps nervously and her heart immediately beats wildly.

A mischievous smile appears on Nanoha's lips and instantly moves out of reach. Nanoha laughed out loud when disappointment and anger were written all over Fate's face from her little teasing. "Nyahaha. You fell for it Fate-chan. Geez…you're still nervous when we try to kiss? It's not like it's the first time we've done it."

"I-I can't help it." Fate pouted as she couldn't find any excuse about it.

"You're hopeless Fate-chan." Nanoha stuck out her tongue and ran off when Fate tried to grab her.

Fate sighed. She stepped forward, but when something caught her eyes, she stopped walking and bent down.

"Hmm? Wow, so cute." Fate reached out and touched a cute snow bunny.

"Nanoha when were you able to make a snow bunny this fast-" Fate lifted her head to look at Nanoha, but a white thing suddenly hit her in the face.

"Nyahaha. You should watch your surroundings more closely Fate-chan!" Nanoha giggled while tossing a snow ball up and down on her right hand.

Removing the snow that was stuck in her hair, Fate smirked as she thought of something. "Oww Nanoha! That hurt!" Fate sat on the snow and covered her forehead as if in pain. Nanoha thought Fate was just joking, but when she didn't stand from where she was, she immediately approached her with a worried look on her face.

"F-Fate-chan, are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to throw it that hard at you." Nanoha kneels down to check on her. She gently removes Fate's hand and brush away her bangs to see the bruise on her forehead, but she didn't see any damage on it. Nanoha pouted, but before she could say anything to Fate, a soft pair of lips touched her own in a gentle kiss.

"Hehe. Sorry Nanoha, but I don't think I could concentrate on my surroundings with you by my side… because when you're near me, all I see is you." Fate flashed her charming smile before sticking out her tongue to tease the still dazed brunette.

Nanoha was shocked and didn't react immediately as she slowly processed what happened. When she finally snaps out of it, a deep blush instantly spread to her face and up to her ears.

Fate laughed. "You're so cute"

"Stupid Fate-chan!"

Nanoha puffed out her cheeks and pushed Fate away from her. Fate let her body fall on the soft snow and continues to laugh at her.

"Haha. Sorry sorry."

"Hmpf!" Nanoha stood up and crossed her arms.

**xX~*~Xx**

Nanoha was already tired when the two decided to go home. She couldn't walk properly anymore when they got off the bus and seeing her like this, Fate offered to carry her to her house. As Fate walked slowly through the empty street as she carried Nanoha on her back, Nanoha would sometimes unconsciously move closer and snuggle into Fate's neck to make herself comfortable. Unknown to Nanoha, her action had a different effect on Fate. She would feel nervous each time Nanoha moved. She kept mumbling to herself to try and control her erratic heartbeat.

_My heart is so loud. I hope Nanoha can't hear it._ Fate shook her head as she struggled to keep her mind and body from being overly conscious of the girl behind her. Fate thought it was easy to carry her, but as time passed by, it turned out that it was harder than she thought. Nanoha's weight was not the problem. The fact that she was very conscious of the chest pressed on her back, Nanoha's smell teasing her nose and to top it all, Nanoha's warm breathe on her neck, made her more nervous and uncomfortable no matter how much she tried to act normal.

"Fate-chan, why are you nervous?"

Fate stiffens when Nanoha suddenly said something. She stops and look back to find her eyes are still closed. "W-well it must be because this is the first time I've carried someone."

"Hmm… really? Should I get down then?" As if sensing her discomfort, Nanoha looks up and finally opened her sleepy blue eyes.

"No, it's okay. I can handle this." Fate adjusts Nanoha a bit to make it easier to carry her. She starts walking slowly again when she hears a light giggle from Nanoha.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Nothing really, but I didn't know until now that Fate-chan likes to take advantage of the moment like… touching my legs." Nanoha whispered seductively in her ear. Nanoha peeked to see a reaction on Fate's face and when she sees her ears turning red, she bursts out laughing.

"I wasn't! I-I can't help it! If I don't hold your legs properly you might fall." Fate tried to defend herself.

"Really?" Nanoha moved around and swung her legs making it hard for Fate to carry her.

"This must be your lucky day, huh? You get to carry me home and to top it all, I'm wearing a skirt so your hand can feel my bare legs." Nanoha couldn't stop herself from laughing and she started to tear up. She playfully pokes Fate's cheeks to make more fun at her.

"Nanoha!" Fate shouts at Nanoha, but it didn't have much effect because it made Nanoha laugh even more. Fate wanted to face palm, but with her hands trying to balance Nanoha, she just let out a sigh. She knew Nanoha wouldn't stop teasing her until she was satisfied. _I don't feel tired at all, but I suddenly feel tired_. _It looks like the day won't end just yet. _Fate glanced up at Nanoha's laughing face. Her eyes soften and she smiles.

_Well at least she's happy. _Fate chuckled and starts walking again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>and that's the end of chapter 7. I want to say I'm sorry if it took this long to update this story I was having troubles to write down what I imagine that will happen next but I hope everyone enjoy this chapter it's a fluffy chapter after all dedicated to our favorite couple. Anyway I apologize for the delay of this chapter and Love trouble! Won't get update anytime soon but next chapter will be a really long one much longer than the previews chapter that is haha. Anyway if you guyz want to know the progress of my stories I update my profile and post the progress of the next chapters of my two stories there. I'll try my best to keep you all updated as much as I could.

I would like to thank you guys for waiting and reading this chapter and for my beta reader for editing it even though she was sick XD … for those people who knows **Sammie-Chan89** don't tell Sammie I mention it in my AN haha she don't reread my chapter once she check it anyway. I hope she really is feeling better just like what she keep on telling me lol.

2011 didn't end that great for me but I hope 2012 will give a good start for me and my family. I hope you guys had a great new year! Thank you for reading and please review *bow*

**Extra: Stalking**

Vita: I don't think this will do you any good

Hayate: shhh! Not so loud they might her you. I don't want to know what would Nanoha do if she find out we where stalking them during their date

Vita: you mean YOU where stalking them to their date and you just drag me here with you to have someone to talk to.

Hayate: but I don't have anyone to talk to! Its sad hiding by myself *sigh* being a stalker is harder than what I thought

Vita: then stop being one!... remember I won't be responsible if they caught you stalking them

Hayate: don't worry they won't find out!

Vita: we are really far away from them how would you hear their conversation?

Hayate: I put a small device on Nanoha's shirt earlier before she left it could record their voice and capture their movement its perfect! Its soooo small that they will never find it out

?: oh really? I never thought a person like you could be clever in trying to get what you want.

Hayate: of course I am! I'm the great Hayate-sama after all! Stalking and capturing a scene is my greatest skill!

?: I see I'm happy for you _Hayate-chan *_menacing smile_*_

Hayate: *turning around slowly* N-Nanoha? Wait aren't you walking there and and…

Nanoha: I knew your planning something… you might be clever for using a device but putting it in an obvious place is your biggest mistake! *pointing her finger*

Fate: *butting in* I saw a small thing on her left shoulder a small red light blink on it.

Hayate: *gulp nervously* umm Nanoha-san c-can we talk about this umm *trembling*

Nanoha: *smile* Prepare yourself Hayate-chan

Hayate: Vita h-help!

Vita: Even though you're a weird girl we had been together for a long time. Rest in peace *clasp her hands together*

Hayate: don't go and kill people! Fate-chan please stop your girlfriend!

Fate: *dramatically turn away* I will never forget you.

Hayate: I'm doomed

**END**

I leave it to you guys on what happen next haha.


End file.
